Fight Night
by Israel Pena
Summary: Enter the Heat of Battle! With countless fictional characters available thanks to video games, anime, and comics, there are now countless different matchups. In this VS series, we'll see different fictional characters from all over fight each other until there's only one victor. No Rules! No Research! Just two combatants fighting one on one. Fighters, are you ready? Hajime!
1. Alucard vs Dio Brando

**Alucard (Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate) vs Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another story. After seeing other FanFic writers write their own vs series or Death Battles, I decided to write one myself. However, it won't be like** _ **Death Battle**_ **. Researching for two combatants is way too time consuming. So instead, it'll be like** _ **One Minute Melee**_ **and** _ **DBX**_ **. That way, the fights will be fun and unpredictable.**

 **Anyway, let's start today's fight!**

* * *

The sounds of screams can be heard throughout the city of London, England followed by the sounds of moaning. People are seen running from what seems to be a horde of zombies. Buildings are on fire due to the amount of chaos that was created by the epidemic. As these undead creatures continue to roam, more people have been dying from their attacks. Blood is everywhere, staining the city red.

A woman screams as a zombie is getting close to her. She attempts to run faster, only to quickly fall due to her tripping on a piece of rubble. She looks back to see the zombie standing over her, it's eyes filled with hunger. The woman couldn't move her body, finding herself frozen in fear.

"P-Please, no," the female citizen pleads. The zombie only hisses in response and lunges at the woman. The female citizen closes her eyes, already accepting her fate.

All of a sudden, the sound of a gunshot echoes through the woman's ears.

She opens her eyes, finding the zombie dead on the floor. The woman notices that the zombie has a bullet hole in the middle of its head. She slowly turns around to see the person who saved her.

Towering over her is a tall man with short midnight black hair. He's wearing a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat that's covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with a cape. He's wearing a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also wears a pair of white gloves which each have five-pointed seals adorning their backs. The man is wielding a pair of semi-automatic handguns, the weapons used to kill the zombie.

He is Alucard, a vampire at the service of the Hellsing Organization.

"Hey baby, enjoying the party?" Alucard flirts, flashing the woman a toothy grin. The female citizen notices the fangs among his teeth, causing her to scream and flee in terror. The vampire frowns as he watches the woman run. "What a bitch. A 'thank you' would have been nice you know."

More sounds of moaning can be heard from a zombie horde, catching the attention of the vampire in red. Alucard smirks at the group, satisfied that he gotten new victims to play with. He points his handguns, .454 Casull and Jackal, at the undead and begins firing, killing zombies one by one. He mainly shoots them at the head, causing the body part to explode violently in a shower of blood.

"This truly is 100 times more awesome that House of the Dead!" Alucard cackles, enjoying his slaughter of the zombie horde. "I wonder if the Police Girl is having the same fun as I am." He continues to kill more zombies, not caring about the collateral damage caused after. Suddenly, his cell phone rings much to his annoyance. Sighing, he stops firing and picks up his phone to answer. "Hello?"

 _"Alucard, status report of the situation. How are you and the Police Girl dealing with the zombie threat?"_ Sir Integra Hellsing asks.

"Well, she and I decided to split up to deal with them individually to get the job done faster. While they are a lot of them, they aren't that strong," the vampire informs.

 _"I see. I've received reports that the source of these zombie outbreaks is originating from Cairo, Egypt,"_ Integra states. _"It's crucial that you deal with this source before this epidemic becomes more disastrous than it currently is."_

"If that's the case, then how am I going to get to Cairo in time? I can't exactly fly or teleport you know," Alucard tells her.

 _"That's why you're going to get your Christmas present early,"_ Sir Integra replies, surprising her servant.

"You don't mean…" the vampire mutters in awe.

 _"Yes. The Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. Come back to the mansion and use it to fly yourself to Cairo,"_ Integra orders.

"So, you have been reading my Christmas list!" Alucard laughs in excitement and glee.

 _"Just hurry up and get the job done!"_ Sir Integra shouts through the phone, hanging up in the process.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," the vampire says with a sadistic grin, heading back to the Hellsing mansion while killing more zombies along the way.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later**_

Inside a mansion in the city of Cairo, Egypt, a male figure is sitting on a throne. He sits there in relaxation at the thought of his evil plan taking place. He laughs at the possibility of it failing, believing that no one will be able to stop him. Now he's waiting for his minions to complete his plan of world domination.

The male figure is a tall messy haired blonde with a muscular physique. He's wearing a black bodysuit with green suspenders lying by his hips. Over the bodysuit, he's wearing a golden orange jacket and pant legs. He's also wearing a necklace covering his neck and green heart motifs above his feet and heart shaped knee guards on his pant legs. He's also wearing a green belt with the buckle being shaped like a heart. Finally, he's wearing a pair of gold-colored elf shoes and a heart-shaped circlet on his head that matches his knee guards.

He is Dio Brando, stand user and another vampire.

"Ha, ha, ha! Soon everyone will see me, Dio, as their new god! One by one, every city will fall which allow the world be ripe for the taking!" Dio laughs maniacally. "No one can stand in my way. No one!"

Suddenly, the sound of a flying aircraft is heard echoing throughout the mansion as it is seemingly coming from outside. Confused and slightly interested, Dio stands from his throne and walks to the front doors. Opening them and entering outside, the vampire widens his eyes at what he's seeing.

"Nani?" Dio asks.

[Cue "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC]

In the sky is a black aircraft flying at fullspeed, heading downward straight towards the front of Dio's mansion. Sitting inside the cockpit is none other than Alucard, who's grinning at the sear destruction this will cause. Using his extrasensory abilities, the vampire in red sees Dio standing at the doors of his mansion.

"Fool! Does he think he can kill me with a kamikaze attack?" Dio asks himself.

In an instant, the aircraft crashes onto the ground and creates a large explosion. Dio shields himself from the impact, but the front portion of his mansion receives heavy damage. Fire spreads around and pieces of the aircraft lies everywhere. The vampire in gold sees Alucard emerging from the flames unscathed, grinning with satisfaction. Dio couldn't help but laugh and clap his hands.

[Song Ends]

"Excellent! I'll admit, that's quite an entrance you displayed," Dio praises.

"Thank you. I always make a good introduction before I kill someone," Alucard states.

"Is that so? Some random street performer like you believes he can kill the great Dio?! Nonsense!" the vampire in gold exclaims.

"Excuse me! But I'm a fuckmothering vampire! I killed a lot of people to get this title! I deserve to be called such," the vampire in red retorts.

"A fellow vampire eh? Maybe we don't have to fight each other. Maybe you and I should join forces and rule this world as Gods!" Dio offers.

"Hm… a tempting offer, but I'll have to pass. My superior, who is a total bitch by the way, wouldn't be too happy that I betrayed her," Alucard responds. "Besides, terrorizing the world and ruling it? Been there done that. Twice actually. It didn't end well for me both times."

"Then you are an idiot for declining such an opportunity," the vampire in gold states, getting into fighting position. "If you think you can kill me, then you've got another thing coming."

"Good. I'm hoping you'll provide some fun," the vampire in red says, whipping out his handguns and points them at his opponent.

 **LET YOUR BLOOD RUN PUMPING!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Alucard instantly starts shooting at Dio, who dodges the bullets while charging his way towards the vampire in red. The vampire in gold takes out a couple of knives and throws them at the Hellsing agent. Alucard makes no effort to dodge and allows the blades to pierce his body. Smirking, the vampire in red suddenly rushes in for an attack.

Dio throws a punch, only for Alucard to dodge it. The Hellsing agent responds with a swift uppercut and two shots to the chest from his handguns. The vampire in gold grits his teeth at the pain from bullets. It seems they give off more of an impact than he initially thought. Nevertheless, his wounds begin to heal.

"A healer huh? This fight has gotten more interesting!" Alucard cackles. He continues to shoot at Dio, who moves his head away from one shot. The Hellsing agent lands a punch across Dio's face before delivering a swift kick to the stomach. Before the vampire in red could get another chance to use his guns, he receives a swift punch from what appears to be an invisible force.

"You're right. This has gotten interesting!" Dio laughs, knowing what hit Alucard. Appearing behind the vampire in gold is a strange figure floating in the air. It's a tall humanoid figure with a muscular build just like Dio. It's wearing a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front.

It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask that's secured by thick, ridged, puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plated on its shins are its curved, sharply pointed toes.

This is the stand known as Za Warudo, or The World in translation. Only Dio and a few selected other people can see it.

Alucard slowly gets up, wondering what hit him. He sees Dio standing across him, having a satisfied smirk on his face. The knives fell out the Hellsing agent's body, allowing him to regenerate his wounds instantly. The vampire in red raises his handguns once again, only to receive another big hit from Za Warudo.

"Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda!" Dio shouts as his stand delivers a flurry of punches at Alucard, pushing him back. The Hellsing agent feels every punch given to him but is understanding that something else other than Dio is hurting him. Just as Za Warudo unleashes another punch, it's entire arm goes through Alucard. "Nani?!"

Having turn himself intangible, Alucard passes through the stand and walks towards Dio. Overcoming his shock, the vampire in gold angrily has Za Warudo attack the Hellsing agent but every punch that is thrown simply goes through the vampire in red as if he's not there. Dio attacks Alucard himself, only to pass through his body. Finally turning tangible, the Hellsing agent prepares for his next attack.

"OM NOM NOM!" Alucard shouts, taking a bite of Dio's neck and sucks on some of his blood. The vampire in gold yells out in pain, freezing his neck in response which causes the Hellsing agent to jump back in retreat.

"You will pay for that, you infidel!" Dio angrily states. Alucard simply grins at his opponent, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Try to make me, but I already know you aren't fighting me alone," the Hellsing agent says, opening his "third eye." He now sees Za Warudo floating behind Dio. "This whole time, you've been fighting me with a familiar. You can't fight me one on one or not?"

"You can see my stand?" the vampire in gold asks. "No matter. You don't know it's full power."

"Well then, I'm waiting. Show me what other tricks you have up your sleeve!" Alucard demands. Suddenly, a fog begins to appear within the area which confuses Dio. The Hellsing agent merely smirks and disappears into the fog. The vampire in gold suddenly receives a gunshot to his left shoulder, apparently from behind. Before he could register the room, Dio is suddenly receiving gunshots from all around him.

"Enough of this. Za Warudo! Toki yo Tomare!" the vampire in gold commands. Suddenly, time becomes frozen. Dio smiles and looks for Alucard, finding him hidden in the fog. "No matter how much you hide, I will eventually find you." Za Warudo grabs Alucard by the throat and repeatedly slams him on the ground. The stand tosses the vampire in red to Dio, who delivers a roundhouse kick to Alucard's face. The vampire in gold and Za Warudo takes out some knives and throws them at the Hellsing agent. "Toki wa Ugokidasu."

The flow of time resumes, and Alucard has no time to react as knives are embedded into his body once again. The fog has disappeared due to the amount of damage the Hellsing agent received. Despite all the injuries he's suffering, Alucard still has a sadistic grin on his face. He's relishing this fight.

"Do you wish to die? Then I shall grant it to you!" Dio exclaims. Za Warudo heads straight towards Alucard and begins to pummel the vampire in red once more. "Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda!" After having his stand deliver the final blow, Dio creates two pressurized fluid jets from his eyes and uses them to bisect Alucard in half. "A fine example to anyone who wishes to challenge the great Dio!" However, a laugh begins to erupt from Alucard.

"Yes. Yes! This is the fun that I want!" the vampire in red laughs as his wounds begin to instantly heal. "What did you say your name was?"

"I am Dio Brando! The new God of this world!" the vampire in gold proudly proclaims, unamused by Alucard's sudden display of insanity.

"Really?... Really?" the Hellsing agent asks.

"Really," Dio confirms.

"Really?!" Alucard asks once more.

"Really!" the vampire in gold firmly states.

"Really?!" the Hellsing agent shouts with a massive insane grin on his face.

"Really!" Dio shouts back but only in frustration.

"Dio Brando. Despite your God complex, it's obvious that your powers are beyond even the highest level of vampires," Alucard says, raising his hands. "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three... two... one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Dio suddenly finds himself shrouded in darkness and stared at by thousands, if not millions, of eyes. The vampire in gold readies himself alongside Za Warudo, waiting for whatever Alucard plans to throw at him. The Hellsing agent's appearance has changed, now wearing a black leather jumper.

Za Warudo charges towards the enemy vampire and in response, a shadow substance appears next to Alucard and takes the form of a beastly hound. The Hellsing agent commands the familiar to attack the stand. As the two beings are getting closer, one of Alucard's arms with a handgun pops out from the hound's mouth and shoot's Za Warudo's right shoulder. As the arm retreats into the mouth, the hound chomps onto the stand's right arm and violently rips it off.

"B-Bakana!" Dio shouts in disbelief, and his right arm suddenly pops off in a vicious display of gore and blood. The hound starts chewing on Za Warudo's arm before swallowing the limb. The vampire in gold stares as his arm starts to shrivel up before decaying in dust and darkness.

"Come on! Get up! Attack me! You were talking all that good shit a second ago, then my dog bit off your familiar's arm off!" Alucard tells the vampire in gold, his voice in a demonic tone. "What's wrong, "new god"? Transform your body! Just grow back your arm! Summon up whatever familiars or demons you have left! Pull yourself together! The fun is only starting. Come on! Hurry! Hit me! Fight me! Give me a hug!"

"I'll give you something else instead!" Dio angrily yells as he erupts into a golden orange aura. "Za Warudo! Toki yo Tomare!" Once again, the flow of time has stopped with Alucard frozen in time as well. The vampire in gold instantly races back into his mansion. Afterwards, Dio bursts through the roof of his mansion. Flying towards the Hellsing agent, the vampire in gold is carrying a large yellow road roller. "It's a road roller!" Dio throws it at Alucard, causing the vehicle to be frozen in time as well. "Toki wa Ugokidasu!"

The flow of time has resumed, and Alucard notices that Dio is no longer in his sight. Wondering here his opponent has gone, the Hellsing agent looks up to see the road roller heading straight towards him. Unable to react in time, Alucard is instantly crushed by the construction vehicle. A few seconds later, Dio lands on the road roller with Za Warudo by his side.

"Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda!" Dio chants as he and Za Warudo repeatedly punch the construction vehicle with their left arms as Alucard is underneath it. They jump back as the road roller explodes. "At last, that fool of a vampire is dead."

"Not quite," Alucard's disembodied voice echoes.

"Nani?!" the vampire in gold asks in disbelief. A dark reddish mist emerges from beneath the road roller and manifests into an amorphous darkness. The top portion of the darkness transforms into Alucard's head. The Hellsing agent stares down at Dio and his stand with the same mad grin on his face.

"I applaud you for giving me such a wonderful fight, but I believe this is where you meet your end!" Alucard states.

"I will not lose!" Dio shouts defiantly. Za Warudo charges towards the Hellsing agent, but millions of eyes appear within Alucard's darkness form. Emerging from it is a giant hellhound that chomps onto the stand's body, bisecting it into pieces. As a result, Dio's body is broken apart and evaporates into decay and darkness that's absorbed into Alucard. Only Dio's head, right arm, and legs are left remaining of him.

 _ **K.O!**_

Transforming back into his regular form, Alucard walks towards his fallen opponent and picks up his head.

"Bakana! How can I lose?! I am Dio!" Dio's head shouts.

"And now, you're going to be a part of my collection of souls," the Helling agent tells it.

"What?! No, wait!" the head tries to plead but fails as Alucard sinks his teeth into Dio's neck and drains the stand user of his blood, absorbing his soul. The vampire in red walks over to the severed body parts and begins devouring them. Once done, the Hellsing agent takes out his cell phone and calls his superior.

" _Hello?"_ Integra answers.

"The source has been neutralized," Alucard reports. "How are things on your end?"

" _Police Girl has informed me that the last of the zombies has been dealt with. London is safe once more,"_ Sir Integra states.

"That's nice," the Hellsing agent says. "By the way, I need a ride home. I kind of crashed my present to make an awesome entrance."

" _AAAALLLUUUCAAAAARD!"_ Integra screams through the phone angrily, followed by a laugh from Alucard.

 **THIS MATCH'S WINNER IS…**

 _ **ALUCARD!**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this fight. Leave a review of what you thought of it. And you have any more suggestions, let me know in the review section. See you next time!**


	2. Chucky vs Slappy

**Chucky (Child's Play) vs Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps)**

 **Author's Note: It's Halloween, and I have gotten the perfect match for you guys today! I've been waiting for this day to upload it. It's a battle I believe is best suited for this holiday.**

 **Let's start the match.**

* * *

It's a dark and stormy night. The setting is in a closed antique store. No human being is currently inside the building. However, something un-human is inside instead. A pitter-patter of feet is heard in the main room of the store. Shoveling through the contents of the store is a small living doll in search of something.

The doll has a male but menacing appearance thanks to the angry scowl it's wearing. It has blue eyes, messy red hair that reaches to its shoulders, and multiple scars covering its face. It's wearing long-sleeved rainbow striped onesie and blue overalls. It's also wearing red and white sneakers.

This is Chucky, a living doll that contains the soul of a serial killer.

"Where is it, where is it," Chucky angrily mutters to himself. "I should've interrogated the shopkeeper instead of waiting for him to leave." The serial killer heard rumors of an item affiliated with black magic in the antique store. Chucky is an expert in black magic, seeing that he used it to transfer his soul into the body of this children's doll.

The serial killer doll passes some antiques that are resting on a shelf. Those antiques include a collection of 7 orange orbs with each have a different number of red stars on them, a black bowler hat with a red stripe alongside a cane, a bronze pen, a wooden box, and a small metal boomerang that's shaped like a bat.

However, one antique catches his interest. It's a male ventriloquist dummy with a wave of dark brown hair and blue eyes. Its lips are painted bright red but curls into a sinister smile. There is also a chip on its lower lip. It's wearing a dark gray suit over a white collar and red bow tie. The collar has been stapled as its body is just painted white.

This is Slappy, a ventriloquist dummy that is currently "sleeping."

"Huh, I could use a spare body just in case something happens," Chucky says as he inspects the dummy. He notices something inside Slappy's front pocket and takes it out, revealing it to be a slip of paper. "What's this? _Karru Marri Odonna Loma MalunuKarrano_. Wait, is this a spell?" Nothing happens except for a flash of lightning filling the dark room, followed by a roar of thunder. "Guess it's just a useless spell then, but now I know that I'm on the right track."

Leaving the ventriloquist dummy behind, Chucky heads to the next section of the antique store. Unknown to the serial killer, the spell has indeed work as Slappy's eyes suddenly darts to the direction Chucky went off to. A flash of lightning once again fills the room, and Slappy is suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, come on, there has to be some more spells of black magic somewhere," Chucky mutters as he looks through a drawer. Suddenly, the serial killer hears a pitter-patter of feet. The living doll turns his head around and scans the room, searching for the source of the noise. Finding nothing, he turns back to the drawer, only to find Slappy standing on it.

"Hello there!" the ventriloquist dummy greets, startling Chucky.

"Ah! Who and what the hell are you?!" the serial killer doll exclaims.

"I'm Slappy of course! And I'm a bad boy!" Slappy laughs, weirding out the serial killer.

"You're alive," Chucky notes, peaking with curiosity. "How?"

"That's because you've read my spell. I always keep it with me, so some fool can use it to wake me up from my beauty sleep," the ventriloquist dummy explains. "Thanks to you my friend, I can now have all the fun I want."

"Is that so?" the serial killer doll asks, intrigued by the ventriloquist dummy. "Since I've done you a favor, maybe you can do me one too? I'm looking for an item affiliated with black magic. Know where I can find it?"

"Find it? You're looking at it!" Slappy happily states. "My spell is black magic, and I was created from the cursed wood of a coffin!"

"God fucking damn it!" Chucky angrily curses. "I've been looking for something valuable, only to end up wasting my time looking for a fucking dummy!" Slappy's mad grin suddenly turns into a frown from the insult.

"Who are you calling dummy, dummy?" the ventriloquist asks darkly, forcefully poking the serial killer's chest.

"Get your fucking hands off me, you piece of shit!" the serial killer doll shouts, knocking away Slappy's hand.

"You know, I've been meaning to have a new slave. I haven't had one in a long time," the living dummy states. "Maybe you can fill the part."

"As if, freak!" Chucky responds, whipping out a knife from his outfit.

"Oh, this shall be fun," Slappy says darkly.

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Chucky strikes Slappy with his knife, but the ventriloquist dummy manages to dodge the attack. Slappy grabs the serial killer by the overall straps and throws him across the room laughing along the way. Chucky grunts in pain as he lands on the floor with a hard thud but still gets up with an angry growl.

"Oh, come on, is that the best you've got?" Slappy taunts, infuriating the serial killer doll.

"Take this you freak!" Chucky shouts, swiping his knife at the ventriloquist dummy. Once again, Slappy dodges but the serial killer was prepared for that. Using his unarmed hand, Chucky pushes the ventriloquist dummy away before landing a jump kick on him. As Slappy is sent back, the serial killer doll charges towards his opponent.

"My, what a feisty fellow," the ventriloquist dummy says. Chucky swipes his knife once again at Slappy, slicing through his suit and leaving a small cut on his wooden body. The ventriloquist dummy looks at his damaged clothing and snarls. "My suit! That was my favorite suit! I just gotten it from the cleaners. Slappy's not happy!"

"How about Slappy shut up and dies?!" the serial killer doll yells, going for another knife attack. However, Chucky suddenly drops his knife as he covers his ears to shield them from a high-pitch sound. The serial killer cries out his pain, and the source of the noise is none other than ventriloquist dummy's whistling.

"What? You don't like my music? Everybody's a critic," Slappy quips, continuing his whistling.

"Ah! It feels like a knife is being driven into my ears!" Chucky shouts in pain. Taking advantage of his opponent's state, Slappy walks forward and picks up the knife. In a blink of an eye, Slappy stabs Chucky in the leg while laughing maniacally. The serial killer doll cries out in pain once more before looking angrily at the ventriloquist dummy.

"Hey, you've got something on your face!" Slappy tells Chucky, knocking the serial killer doll away with a swift punch to the face. "It was pain!" Laughing at his joke, the ventriloquist dummy looks down and takes notice at the drops of blood where Chucky had stood before. "Huh. Interesting."

* * *

Back with Chucky, the serial killer groans in pain as he slowly sits up. He looks at the knife still embedded in his leg. Grabbing the weapon by its handle, Chucky quickly pulls it out while muttering a string of curses. The serial killer doll then stands back up, wincing in pain as he does so.

"That guy packs quite a punch," Chucky mutters to himself, looking up ahead to see Slappy now gone. "Shit, where did he go." Arming himself with his blood covered knife, the serial killer doll makes his way to another room of the antique store. He's keep his guard up just in case the ventriloquist dummy attacks.

"Timber!" Slappy's voice can be heard shouting, and Chucky looks up to see a shelf falling onto him. Not wanting to be crushed, the serial killer dives into safety while hearing sounds of the shelf crashing and the antiques breaking. Getting up, Chucky hears Slappy laughing and sees the ventriloquist standing at the other side of the fallen shelf. "Wasn't that thrilling?! Didn't it give you _goosebumps_?!"

"You know, you're starting to really piss me off!" the serial killer doll angrily yells.

"Oh, did I'm make the crybaby angry? Is he going to cry?" the ventriloquist dummy taunts. In a fit of rage, Chucky lunges at Slappy and tackles him down. The serial killer attempts to stab his opponent's head, but the ventriloquist keeps moving out of the way. "How about you take a bite out of this?!" Slappy instantly bites Chucky's right arm, applying a lot of pressure.

"Ah!" Chucky cries out in pain and drives his knife right into the back of the ventriloquist dummy. In response, Slappy gives the serial killer doll a headbutt and shoves him away.

"Maybe I shouldn't make you my slave," Slappy says as he takes the knife out of his back. "I wouldn't want to work with a literal _backstabber_." Ignoring the joke, Chucky notices that there isn't any blood beneath the ventriloquist from his wound.

"How are you not bleeding? How are you not in pain?" the serial killer doll questions.

"That's the funny part. Unlike you, I don't need any human organs to me alive. I'm all wood!" the ventriloquist dummy explains.

"Then I guess I'll have to put you to sleep with your spell," Chucky states, take out the slip of paper that he found from Slappy. However, Slappy suddenly appears in front of the serial kill doll without him being noticed.

"Not gonna happen," Slappy says darkly. He stabs Chucky in his left shoulder with the knife before swiping the slip of paper from his hands. While the serial killer doll is howling in pain, the ventriloquist dummy pockets the spell into his clothing. "See you around. I've got stuff to do. Tootles!" In another flash of lightning, Slappy is no longer in the room.

Chucky groans in pain as he once again pulls the knife out of his body. The serial killer doll is tired of being stabbed with his own knife, deciding to figure out a way to end Slappy once and for all. Considering that they're both inside an antique shop, the serial killer doll believes that there should be some weapons he could use.

* * *

Meanwhile with Slappy, the ventriloquist dummy is walking in a room full of antique toys. He grins when he finds what he's looking for. Resting on a shelf is an assortment of ventriloquist dummies. Slappy knew he wasn't the only one kept in this store. Walking towards the dummies, Slappy breathes a green mist that enters each one. Suddenly, all the ventriloquist dummies begin to move and looks at Slappy.

"Ah, I see that you all are finally awake," Slappy tells them. "Listen up. Since I'm the one who woke you all up, I am therefore your master and each of you are my slaves!" They all remain silent, but Slappy knows that they're listening to him. "Now then, there's a pest in this store that I need you all to get rid of." Each ventriloquist dummy nods their heads and jumps off the shelf, marching in search of Chucky.

* * *

Back with Chucky, the serial killer doll has found a pair of guns with each having a limited amount of ammunition. He smirks, believing that these are enough to put Slappy down for good. Another weapon that he found was an axe, which is something he'll consider as insurance just in case.

"Alright, time to put that son of a bitch down," Chucky mutters with a dark grin on his face. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Readying his guns, the serial killer doll waits for the moment Slappy appears. However, he notices that the footsteps are louder than usual and doesn't appear to belong to just one person. The source of the noise soon begins to form up ahead of Chucky, revealing to be the ventriloquist army that Slappy has created. "What the hell?!"

"Like my new army?" Slappy's voice calls out, showing the ventriloquist dummy to be standing on top of a table. "Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you don't know about."

"I'm going to kill you!" the serial killer doll vows.

"That'll be hard, but I love to see if you can try," the ventriloquist dummy replies nonchalantly, turning his head to his personal army. "Slaves, attack!" The army charges towards Chucky, who whips out the guns and starts shooting at them. One by one, the dummies in the front row fell after being shot in the head but were quickly replaced by their comrades from behind.

"Shit, there's a lot of them," Chucky curses to himself. His guns have limited ammunition, so he knows that he can't waste a single bullet. However, it's a good thing to know that the dummies will stay down permanently if their heads are shot. Unfortunately though, the army has gotten close and Chucky has only shot down a few more. The ventriloquist dummies dogpile Chucky, knocking him down and forces him to let go of his weapons.

"You've done a good job, cowboy. I'll admit that. Unfortunately, you couldn't stop the inevitable," Slappy spoke, looking at the pinned and helpless serial killer doll. Chucky is now being held down by two dummies each grabbing onto his limbs while the rest of what's left of Slappy's army stands around him. "I had fun playing with you, no kidding. But as you know, all fun things must come to an end." The ventriloquist dummy hops down from the table and casually walks over the axe Chucky collected, picking it up.

"You won't be able to get rid of me that easily. People tried, but I always come back. I'm a monster that won't rest," the serial killer doll says defiantly.

"Buddy, I've dealt with monsters. I made worked with monsters. I fought monsters. I'm a monster myself," the ventriloquist dummy states. "However, I do believe I have a way to beat you. But first, hold still so I can chop your head off." Chucky struggles to free himself, but the other dummies kept a strong grip on him. Just as Slappy is about to swing the axe, Chucky uses his strength to swing the dummies off of his right arm. Doing so, Slappy is knocked aside which causes him to let go of the axe. Seeing the weapon land next to him, the serial killer doll grabs with his free hand.

"Gotcha," Chucky says with an evil smirk on his face. He quickly uses the axe to chop the dummies holding his left arm in half before going after the ones pinning his legs. They tried to put up a fight, but Chucky merely hacks them apart with his weapon. Slappy pushes his slaves off of him as he gets up, watching his opponent successfully fight back.

"Don't just stand there! Attack him!" Slappy angrily commands. His slaves obey and rushes at Chucky. Grinning, the serial killer doll instantly attacks back. He instantly chops the head of one dummy while cutting apart the body of another diagonally. The rest of Slappy's slaves continued to attack but were defeated and cut apart one by one.

Angered that his slave army has been depleted to nothing, Slappy notices is about to charge into the fight himself but notices that one of Chucky's guns is lying around. Smirking, the ventriloquist dummy picks it up and inspects the weapon. Once the serial killer doll has destroyed the last dummy, he sets his sights on his real opponent.

"Ah!" Chucky screams as Slappy shoots his right shoulder with the gun. The action causes the serial killer doll to drop the axe while the ventriloquist dummy laughs at the pain and injury that he's continues to shoot Chucky but the serial killer doll charges forward, taking in all the bullets. Eventually, the gun clicks which indicates that the weapon has ran out of ammunition.

"Huh, I've ran out," Slappy mutters to himself before being tackled to the ground by Chucky. The serial killer doll grabs his opponent by the throat with one hand and begins punching the ventriloquist dummy's face with the other. Chucky's entire body is nearly covered in blood, most of it coming from the bullet holes made by Slappy. "Hold up. I think you're going to give me a nose bleed!" Before the serial killer doll could react, green goo is shot from the ventriloquist dummy's nose and hits Chucky across the face.

"Ah! What is this stuff?!" the serial killer doll yells out as the substance is badly burning his face, slowly melting it off.

"I told you that you were going to give me a nose bleed!" the ventriloquist dummy laughs. Chucky tries to attack Slappy, but the ventriloquist dummy is one step ahead. Slappy knees the serial killer doll before knocking him down to the ground with a swift kick to the chest. Having no other choice, Chucky decides to use his body switching spell on Slappy

"Ade Due Damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you…" the serial killer doll tries to chant, only to be stopped by Slappy stomping his foot onto Chucky's chest.

"Nah ah ah," Slappy says, wagging his right index finger. "I know a spell when I hear one, and I can't let you chant one. Therefore, I believe it's time that I finish you off!" The ventriloquist dummy grabs the serial killer doll by his ginger hair, but Chucky to finish the spell as best as he could. Unfortunately, Slappy yanks the doll's head and rips it off from his body which causes blood to gush out from it.

 _ **K.O!**_

"That takes care of that, I suppose," the ventriloquist dummy mutters. "However, I do need to make sure that he's gone for good. After all, he did say that he would always come back just like I would." Taking Chucky's head with him, Slappy walks to the back of the antique store.

At the back of the door is a closed door, a secret room that only the store owner and Slappy are aware of. Finding the door to be locked, the ventriloquist dummy growls in frustration and uses Chucky's head as a battering ram. It would take a while, but Slappy manages to break a hole through the wooden door.

Resting in the middle of inside the room is a tripled glass container on top of a wooden podium. Inside the container is a shrunken head attached to a foot-long wooden body. Slappy stares at the doll, smirking at the unpleasant memories he had with it. Now it's time for someone else's turn.

"Well little buddy, you're about to be in for one hell of a ride!" the ventriloquist dummy tells Chucky's severed head. Holding onto the head using his mouth, Slappy climbs onto the podium. Reaching the container, the ventriloquist dummy begins bashing the severed head against the first layer of glass. Breaking through, he bashes the head against the second layer of glass.

Finding success again, Slappy begins bashing the head against the final layer of glass. As the glass starts to break, Chucky's head began to move his head. His soul still lingers inside what remain of his doll body. The head of the serial killer doll watches with its eyes open as Slappy manages to break through the final layer of glass. The ventriloquist dummy smirks evilly as he touches the shrunken head with Chucky's, with the head of the serial killer doll turning lifeless right after. His soul has been taken by the mind stealer doll.

"Have fun in there!" Slappy tells the shrunken as he hopes off the podium, walking about of the room. "Now then, time to have fun in the world once more and give people some _goosebumps_." Lightning flashes throughout the room as the ventriloquist dummy's evil cackle can be heard.

 **THIS MATCH'S WINNER IS…**

 _ **SLAPPY!**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this fight. Hoped you love it. Leave a review on what you thought of it. And if you have any suggestions for a fight, let me know in the review section. See you next time and Happy Halloween!**


	3. Katsuki Bakugo vs Viper

**Katsuki Bakugo (My Hero Academia) vs Viper (Azure Striker Gunvolt)**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another fight for you all to enjoy. There's** **not much to say here other than the hope that you guys will love it as well. It's a match that will truly bring on the heat. Anyway, it is time to start this fight.**

* * *

Walking home from U.A. High School is a lone, male teenager with ash-blonde, spiky hair and red eyes. The teen has a scowl on his face, indicating that he's in a rather angry mood right now. He's looking down at the ground while grumbling about something but only for himself to hear. His right fist hits the open palm of his left hand, resulting in a small explosion being created. The blonde teen is currently wearing his hero costume.

The costume is composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X and the top half of it bordering his shirt collar. It also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and is used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which is also carrying grenades, is holding up his baggy pants with knee guards. He is also wearing a hero mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth.

He is Katsuki Bakugo, a student of U.A. High School and a hero-in-training.

Bakugo is angry about his day at school and decided to take a long route home to blow off some steam. With nothing but frustration in his mind, the blonde didn't notice that up ahead is a chemical factory known as Biochem Plant. As he is getting closer to the factory, Bakugo fails to notice that a group of gang members are exiting out of the building to confront him.

"Hey, you!" a male member shouts, causing the U.A. student to look up as his attention has been caught. "You're entering the territory of Maiden's Blood! Get lose or you're about to enter a world of pain!"

"You think you can scare me, asshole?! I'm not afraid of a couple of bastards like you guys!" Bakugo yells back.

"You think you're so tough, ya little punk?! Let's see if you can back up to works!" the gang member exclaims. "Let's get him boys!" The other gang members take out chains and baseball bats, chuckling evilly at dishing out a beating on the blonde teenager.

"Alright then. I've been meaning to blow off some steam," the U.A. student says with a dark smirk on his face. "Let's see what you bastards got."

* * *

Meanwhile, another lone male teenager is inside the central room of Biochem Plant. He was in a middle of a meeting with his gang Maiden's Blood when one of his lackeys spotted a trespasser outside the chemical factory. Naturally, he believed that handling one trespasser is not worth his time and instead sent his gang to deal with the problem.

The teen has red eyes and long, spiky red hair which is tied up into a ponytail. He's wearing a black officers jacket with gold highlights and a white vest underneath it. He's also wearing black, grey, and white checkered cargo pants and black boots. Finally, the teen is wearing silver earrings.

He is Viper, leader of the Maiden's Blood gang and a high-ranking agent of the Sumeragi Group as a member of the Sumeragi Seven.

"Huh, what's taking those guys so long? They shouldn't have trouble with a single trespasser," Viper mutters to himself. "Something must be up." Feeling uneasy, the Sumeragi agent dashes off to the front entrance of the Biochem Plant. Once he arrives outside, Viper sees his lackeys lying unconscious around the trespasser.

"What a fucking waste of time. I didn't even break a sweat against these pieces of shit," Bakugo says, glaring down at the unconscious gang members.

"Who the hell are you, you punk?!" Viper angrily calls out, catching Bakugo's attentions. "You come into my turf and beat up my lackeys! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Hmph, so you're the leader of these weaklings?" the U.A. student asks, inspecting the newcomer. "You don't look so tough."

"Oh, I'm on a whole different level. I'm gonna kick your stupid face into the ground and bury your sorry hide!" the Sumeragi agent declares.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be you fucking piece of shit?! I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugo angrily shouts, getting ready to beat up the leader of Maiden's Blood.

"I'll make you eat those words, punk!" Viper states as he summons a large dark purple sword with light purple highlights in his hands. The sword glows, and black purplish energy suddenly exerts from the weapon. The energy surrounds the Sumeragi agent and begins to swirl around him. The energy covers Viper as he undergoes a transformation. Bakugo watches on with a serious expression on his face and knows that this fight won't be easy. The energy evaporates once the transformation has finished, and the Sumeragi agent's appearance has drastically changed.

Viper has gain black eyes with red irises, and his hair has turned a much brighter orange color. He's now wearing red and black armor with white highlights, white gloves, and a single red horn-like spike on his forehead. Attached to his lower back are guns which seems to double as hind legs.

"Ha! Think you still have a chance to beat me?!" Viper laughs, looking menacingly at the U.A. student.

"Don't underestimate me, you bastard!" Bakugo angrily shouts at him, getting into his fighting position.

 **TIME TO GET FIRED UP!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Bakugo leaps at Viper, intending to blast the Sumeragi agent with a powerful explosion. However, Viper dodges the attack by sliding underneath the U.A. student. Bakugo turns his head around, snarling that his attack has dodged. Viper takes out what seems to be a gun and fires three consecutive explosives in an upward arc that the U.A. student.

Bakugo tries to counter by firing a fiery blast, but it proves to be the wrong decision as it creates a powerful explosion that sends the U.A. student flying straight into the Biochem Plant. The blonde teenager crash lands onto a platform in the chemical factory, groaning in pain. A big yellow and grey mechanical spider spots Bakugo, charging towards him.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" the U.A. student shouts, blasting the head of the robot which destroys the mechanical being. Bakugo stares at the remains of the robot, about to turn back to continue his fight with the Sumeragi agent. However, Viper saves him the trouble by arriving in time.

"Good. You're in the heart of my turf. This is just plain easy," the Sumeragi agent boasts. The U.A. student growls at Viper but doesn't say anything. The Sumeragi agent simply smirks as two pillars of fire erupts around them. Bakugo stares at the two pillars surrounding them, figuring that this will give Viper more of an advantage.

The Sumeragi agent jumps onto a pillar before leaping towards the other one. While in midair, Viper launches three explosives downward at the U.A. student. Knowing that trying to counter them up close will only cause damage to himself, Bakugo finds himself having no choice but to dodge.

From the second pillar, Viper leaps to deliver a flying kick at Bakugo. However, the U.A. student smirks when he sees his opponent engaging in close combat. Using his left hand, Bakugo creates an explosion powerful enough to launch himself towards his attacking opponent which surprises the Sumeragi agent.

Directing his right hand towards Viper, the U.A. student unleashes a fiery blast that sends the Sumeragi agent flying towards the fire pillar behind him. Hitting his own pillar, Viper falls to the ground while Bakugo descends towards it. As the Sumeragi agent gets up, the prideful smile he had on his face earlier is no longer there.

"I told you not to underestimate me," Bakugo growls, glaring at his opponent.

"Shut up! Just, shut up! My… raging flames will turn you into ashes!" Viper rages. The Sumeragi runs towards the U.A. student and performs a sliding kick. Bakugo appears to be going for a punch with his right hand but instead fires an explosive blast with his left. Viper raises an arm to shield himself but suddenly realizes that the blast hasn't made contact.

Instead, Bakugo used the blast to soar over the Sumeragi agent. Once he's behind the Viper, the U.A. student uses his right hand to create an explosion as a way of giving himself momentum and fires a more powerful blast point-blank on the Sumeragi agent's back. Viper cries out in pain as he feels the hit of the attack.

Not wanting to give his opponent a chance to recover, Bakugo rushes towards the Sumeragi agent. The U.A. student swings his right arm and smashes Viper right elbow with a large amount of force using his grenade gauntlet, causing the Sumeragi agent to cry out in pain once more. Unfortunately, Bakugo isn't done with him yet. Grabbing Viper by the elbow, the U.A. student creates multiple small explosions to give himself momentum as he turns his body around.

"You are… below me!" Bakugo shouts out loud as he slams Viper's body onto the ground. The result of the attack causes the Sumeragi agent's eyesight to daze for a bit as he stares at the ceiling. Panting, Viper quickly rolls up and fires three explosives at the U.A. student. Caught off guard, Bakugo raises his arms to shield himself. The explosives detonate, sending the U.A. student back close to a fire pillar.

Taking this as an opportunity, the Sumeragi agent jumps towards the fire pillar closest to him. Jumping off the pillar, Viper kicks another set of explosives at Bakugo. The U.A. student quickly moves out of the way and swings a wave of explosions in response. The Sumeragi agent shields himself as the wave knocks him back.

Viper lands on a fire pillar and unleashes a larger set of explosives. While Bakugo does dodge these larger projectiles, their explosions are also larger which causes the U.A. student to lose his balance. Smirking, the Sumeragi agent jump from the fire pillar and lands a powerful kick on the U.A. student's chest. Bakugo is sent back and coughs up some spit while Viper lands across him.

"Ha! You thought you were some sort of big shot?! Don't fool yourself!" Viper exclaims proudly.

"Shut the hell up, you damn piece of shit," Bakugo mutters as he gets back up. "And just die!"

"You first!" the Sumeragi agent shouts, performing another slide kick. However, the U.A. student instantly fights back by digging his hands into the ground after heating them up. Bakugo fires a powerful explosion combined with rubble from the ground. Viper widens his eyes as he gets hit by the attack and is quickly knocked away.

"I'm not done with you yet, bastard!" Bakugo proclaims, racing towards his opponent. Creating an explosion inside his right hand, the U.A. student slams his open right palm onto the Sumeragi's agent left ribcage. Feeling the pain of the attack, Viper tries to punch back but Bakugo easily dodges the attack. "I'm going to fucking tear your armor apart!" The U.A. student delivers another explosive-filled slam, this time on Viper's chest.

"I'm not going to lose to some punk like you," Viper says defiantly. "I'm going to wipe you out for good!" The Sumeragi agent launches a set of explosives at Bakugo, which detonated upon reaching contact of the U.A. student. As he is crash lands onto the floor, Bakugo watches as Viper unleashes more explosives at him.

"Is that all you can seriously do?!" the U.A. student shouts in frustration as he dodges the projectiles. "It's already common knowledge that you suck at close combat! Don't tell me this is what you're fucking resorting to." He launches himself towards the Sumeragi agent, create waves of explosions to deflect the explosives.

Viper shoots another set of his angry bombs, but Bakugo uses his left arm to immediately push himself out of the way. The Sumeragi watches in shock as his opponent has dodged his attack while in midair. The U.A. student grabs Viper by his hair and left shoulder to maintain himself as he flips over him.

"Were you underestimating me, again?! Idiot!" Bakugo shouts in anger and frustration. Landing his feet on the ground, the U.A. student throws the Sumeragi agent over him while adding an explosion to increase more force behind it. Viper crash lands onto the ground, groaning in pain. "Bastard! I'll show you what'll happens if you make a fool out of me!"

 _'Crap, this isn't looking good for me. Time to go all out!'_ Viper thought to himself. "Rays of searing heat. The sun returns all to ash. Beneath its wrathful gaze! Refulgence!" Using the guns as hind legs, the Sumeragi races past Bakugo while hitting him with the horned spike along the way. He enters a fire pillar, disappearing for a bit. He then exits out of it in a fiery aura and enters the second pillar, once again disappearing for a bit. Once he exits out of it, he stays in midair and unleashes several dozens of fiery shots that radiate outward in a spiral motion.

 _'So, this is his full power, huh?'_ the U.A. student thought to himself before scowling in frustration. _'I will admit. I can't dodge, but I'm not going to let this bastard get the better of me. I'm going to be the number one hero!"_ Bakugo raises his left arm, unleashing one of his most powerful explosive blasts at the incoming fire shots. It's the same one he used against Uraraka's strategy during the U.A. Sports Festival.

"Impossible!" Viper shouts as he watches the explosion made by the U.A. student consume his attack, resulting in an even more powerful explosion. The impact of the explosion creates a devastating effect on both fighters. The Sumeragi agent is blasted towards the ceiling while Bakugo is crushed into a crater. The resulting gusts made by the explosion puts out the two fire pillars.

"This isn't over. Not until I know for sure that I've won," Bakugo mutters to himself as he struggles to get up. His left arm is starting to go numb due to the large attack he just used, but he's not allowing it to keep himself from fighting. Slowly but succeeding, the U.A. student manages to get back up.

Meanwhile with Viper, the Sumeragi agent is standing on the ceiling. Just like with Bakugo, the explosion did a number on him as well. Viper is vigorously panting, sweating all over. A wall of smoke is separating the two, but the Sumeragi agent knows that his opponent is still there.

Viper glares through the smoke and jumps towards the ground, intending to finish off his opponent by using a drop kick with a saw blade attached to his left leg. In the meantime, Bakugo creates a powerful explosion with his left hand to launch himself into the air. As both fighters are racing towards each other, the smoke starts to clear which allows them to see each other. The U.A. student raises his right hand, specifically his grenade gauntlet, at the Sumeragi agent.

"DIE!" Bakugo yells, pulling a pin off the gauntlet which causes it to shoot off a powerful explosive stream. Viper watches in shock and dismay as his body is suddenly consumed by the flames of the attack, which is powerful enough to blast through the chemical factory's ceiling and into the sky.

 _ **K.O!**_

Bakugo lands on the ground on one knee while Viper's body hit the floor rather hard. The Sumeragi agent is unconscious with his body badly burned. The U.A. student glares at the fallen gang leader before a satisfied smirk appears on his face. He sits back, sighing happily at his hard-earned victory.

"HA! HA! HA! Do not worry! I am here!" a loud, booming yet cheerful male voice shouts out from above. A large muscular silhouette jumps through the hole in the factory ceiling and lands in front of Bakugo. The U.A. student widens his eyes as he recognizes the person in front of him.

The person is an extremely tall and overly-muscular man with blue eyes and a smile on his face. He has short blonde hair that has two bangs on each side which spikes up on top of his head. His costume consists of a blue bodysuit designed with a white diamond at the top of his front chest. The diamond is connected by large white lines that trace around his body to his shoulders and back, trimmed in small red lines.

While underneath the diamond at the front is a unique red symbol in the shape of a Y that appear to have wings on the sides, running up from the top of his waist and stomach. It's connected to the white diamond, tracing up over it before ending at his neck and tracing around the collar. Over his back is a similar red and white design that doesn't have the diamond while large white patches with red trims cover each side of his hips, ending at his lower thighs.

Around his waist is a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves are colored in gold and each has white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists and spiked fins on the side. Covering his feet are shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents at the top and white soles at the bottom.

He is All Might, currently the number one hero in Japan and a teacher at U.A. High School.

"Ah, young Bakugo. I should've figured that you were the source of that explosion," the superhero tells the blonde teenager. "Mind telling me what happened here? There are also a couple of unconscious people outside as well."

"I was taking a long route home, and those assholes attacked me just because I was apparently trespassing in their territory. After I kick those weaklings' asses, their bastard of a leader decided to confront and fight me," the U.A. student explains.

"I see. I recognize their uniform. They're a dangerous gang known in the criminal underworld as Maiden's Blood," All Might inform the blonde teen. "I'm impressed that you managed to take them down."

"Like I said, they were weak," Bakugo says, glaring at Viper.

"You know, I've heard rumors that their leader is part of a nefarious organization," the superhero states.

"Is that so? Then I guess I made things easier for you," the U.A. student replies as he gets up.

"Are you okay? You and that young fellow really did a number on each other. Need a lift home?" All Might ask.

"I can walk on my own," Bakugo states. He takes a step but nearly collapses due to the fatigue in his body. "Alright fine, you can take me home."

"Okay then, you better hold on tight!" the superhero advises as he picks up Viper and places him over his left shoulder. Bakugo grabs onto the hero, hanging onto him. All Might leap upward to the hole and makes it out of the factory, giving out a hearty laugh along the way.

 **THIS MATCH'S WINNER IS…**

 _ **KATSUKI BAKUGO!**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this fight! And like always, leave a review of what you thought of the fight. And also remember, I'm always taking in matchup suggestions so let me know who you want to see fight who. See you guys next time!**


	4. Flash vs Hulk

**The Flash (DC Comics) vs The Incredible Hulk (Marvel Comics)**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of** _ **Fight Night**_ **! Sorry that it took so long. For this match, we get to see a rivalry between colossal giants DC and Marvel. As for the matchup, it's not what you expect but does have quite some connections. Anyway, it's time for the fight!**

* * *

In the large city known as Central City, a lightning-covered red streak can be seen racing around at high speeds. Everywhere the streak goes, people can feel the large amounts of wind produced by it. However, it's a familiar feel as the citizens of Central City recognizes that streak even if they can barely feel it. The streak eventually stops in the middle of Central City, allowing spectators to get a good look.

The streak is revealed to be a white male wearing a red spandex bodysuit. He has small yellow lightning bolts on both sides of his head and is wearing a yellow lightning-shaped belt around his waist. He is also wearing yellow boots and yellow lightning-shaped bands on his arms. On the middle of his chest is a white emblem with a lightning bolt in the middle and a yellow outline.

He's Barry Allen, known to the city as the Flash.

" _Hey Barry, how's everything on your end?_ " a male voice spoke through the communication radio within the cowl of his costume.

"Everything seems fine, Cisco," Barry reports. "Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary."

" _Sweet. Let's finish up patrol, so we can hang out_ ," Cisco replies.

" _Hold up, we just received a new meta-human alert_ ," a female voice spoke through the radio.

"Where is it at, Caitlin?" Barry asks.

" _Downtown, and you better hurry. It appears to be very serious_ ," Caitlin tells him.

"Don't worry, I'll be there in a _flash_ ," the speedster assures her before racing off to his new destination. Reaching the supposed site of the meta-human alert in under a few seconds, Barry sees what's going on. He touches his cowl, setting up a communication link to his comrades. "Hey guys, we've got a big problem here."

Rampaging in the streets of Central City in a fit of rage is a giant green, hulking monster, standing at around seven to eight feet tall. The creature has short black hair, green eyes, and is wearing ripped purple jeans. The creature lets out a deafening roar as it smashes it a car before throwing it.

The creature is known as the Hulk, the alter ego of Dr. Bruce Banner.

" _What is it, Barry? What's our meta-human?_ " Cisco asks eagerly.

"I'm not sure if it's should even be considered human? It's actually a monster. Big, green, and hulking," Barry states.

" _Big, green, and hulking huh? How about 'Hulk'? It's simple but fitting_ ," Cisco suggests.

" _Cisco, now's not the time for coming up with nicknames_ ," Caitlin tells her coworker with Barry hearing it through the radio. " _Barry, you think you can handle this 'Hulk' by yourself_?"

"Sure. He may be big and strong, but I dealt with foes like him before," the speedster answers before walking towards the Hulk. "Hey, big guy! I know a good therapist for you who specializes with anger management. I think you should try it sometime!" This attracts Hulk's attention, who turns around and glares at the Flash.

"Red Man insults Hulk! Hulk smash Red Man!" the Green Goliath roars, stomping towards Barry. The speedster gets into fighting position, staring at his new opponent.

 **STRENGTH VS SPEED**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Hulk throws a punch at Barry, but the speedster easily dodges the hit. Frustrated, the Green Goliath throws another punch. Once again, the Flash easily dodges the attack with his super speed. Barry smirks at his opponent, silently daring the Hulk to throw another punch. The green goliath does so, and the speedster dodges it once again.

"Pretty slow, aren't you?" Flash quips, teasing his opponent. Hulk growls, getting angrier.

"Stay still!" the green goliath shouts, attempting to backhand the speedster. Once again, Barry dodges the hit and goes for the offensive this time. Appearing in front of Hulk right in an instant, Flash began punching Hulk at a fast rate. Unfortunately for the speedster, the Hulk didn't appear to be fazed by the speed punches. In response, the Green Goliath makes contact with Barry by backhanding him with a lot of force.

"Ooof!" Barry mutters as he is sent flying, crashing into a taxi which is also pushed back. The speedster groans in pain, dazed from the attack.

" _Barry? Barry, what's wrong?_ " Cisco asks through the communication radio.

"This guy packs quite a punch," Flash answers, panting a little. "Have to make sure that I don't get hit." The speedster's healing factor kicks in, healing any injuries he received from that attack.

" _Be careful, Barry,_ " Caitlin advises.

"Don't worry, I will," the speedster promises. Hulk charges towards the Flash, but Barry uses his superspeed to race forward and slides underneath the Green Goliath. Hulk looks down in confusion while Barry quickly gets up and races towards the Green Goliath. Hulk turns around and receives a kick to the face from the Flash, causing him to stagger back as a result.

Hulk roars in anger and tries to attack the speedster, but Barry easily dodges the attack with his speed. The Flash goes for a dive kick, striking the green goliath on the knee which causes him to collapse onto it. Barry follows up with a spin kick mixed with his super speed that successfully knocks down his opponent.

However, this combo attack isn't enough to keep Hulk down. The Green Goliath grabs Barry by one of his legs as he gets up and begins repeatedly smashing the speedster onto the concrete road, damaging both the road and the speedster. Looking at the Flash, Hulk smashes the speedster a few more times.

"Puny Red Man," the green goliath spoke while Flash groans in pain. Hulk is about to deliver a punch to the downed speedster, but Barry quickly uses his speed to move himself out of the way. While his healing factor begins to repair the damages done to his body, Flash begins to see if he can reason with his opponent.

"You're pretty strong, like really strong. I'm guessing brute force wouldn't have been a solution," Barry told the Hulk. "Look, how about we both calm down? You don't really want to hurt these people, do you? I'm guessing you had a bad day, but you don't have to take your anger out on the city. Let's say we both stop fighting and get to know each other, okay? Your name is Hulk, right? I'm the Flash"

At first, it seems that Hulk is appearing to calm down. It's as if Flash managed to get through with his opponent. Unfortunately, a couple of police officers sees the Hulk having his back turned and opens fire on the Green Goliath. While the bullets didn't harm Hulk when they made contact, they did succeed at making him angry again.

"Hulk smash!" the Green Goliath roars as he charges towards the men in blue. However, Flash uses his super speed to quickly move the police officers out of the way, saving them from the Hulk's attack. The Green Goliath looks down in confusion as his victims are suddenly gone from his sight but snarls as he turns to Barry. "Red Man takes men who attacked Hulk! Hulk will now attack Red Man."

"I told you that my name is the Flash," Barry mutters before racing towards his opponent. Hulk charges towards the speedster and throws a powerful punch. Flash easily dodges the hit and quickly jabs the Hulk's left side before running to land a quick jab on the Hulk's right side. The green goliath tries to swat the speedster away, but Barry dodges it once again. "Still too slow."

"Red Man continues to make Hulk angry!" the Green Goliath shouts, punching the street which creates a shockwave that knocks the Flash off balance. Hulk takes this opportunity and swats the speedster away, sending him flying. As Barry crash lands on the ground, the Green Goliath charges towards the speedster. He's not going to give his opponent any time to recover.

Hulk grabs Flash by the leg again and slams him onto the road, tossing up into the air for a bit. He follows it up with a punch that sends the speedster crashing into a building. The Green Goliath picks up a car and throws it at Barry, who sees the incoming object and uses his super speed to move out of the projectile's landing.

" _Barry, what's happening_?" Cisco asks through the communicator.

"Hulk, which is apparently his name, appears to be getting angrier. And for some reason, getting stronger as well," Flash answers.

" _Then you'll have to overwhelm him. Tire him out until he's no longer angry_ ," Caitlin advises.

"Got it," Barry replies as he begins to run around the Green Goliath. Hulk looks at his surroundings as he sees a red streak covered in lightning trapping him. The Green Goliath knew that his opponent must be up to something. Hulk spreads his arms wide and brings his hands together into a loud clap.

The Thunder Clap creates a devastating force that launches the Flash high into the air while destroying the surrounding area. The speedster lands painfully on the ground and clutches his head as his ears are ringing. The Hulk roars in triumphant, believing that he is winning the fight. Meanwhile, Barry slowly gets up and stares at his opponent.

"Alright, big guy. No more Mr. Nice Speedster," the Flash mutters. He starts spinning his arms around at super speed, creating a powerful vortex of wind aimed at the Hulk. The Green Goliath is caught off guard by the attack and is blown back by the whirlwind created by the Scarlett Speedster.

As Hulk stumbles to regain his footing, the Flash quickly races towards the Green Goliath and lands a jump kick on his face. As the Hulk staggers, the Scarlet Speedster begins running around him but faster than last time. As he does so, lightning begins to charge up on Barry. As time appears to slow down for the speedster, Flash throws a bolt of lightning that strikes Hulk right on his chest.

The Green Goliath roars in pain after getting hit by the attack. It appears the Speed Force made it capable for the lightning to hurt the Hulk. Seeing his chance, Flash races past the Green Goliath and is gone in an instant. Hulk looks around, no longer finding his opponent in the area. It appears that Barry has left Central City.

Meanwhile, the Scarlet Speedster is running in a straight direction while running through big cities such as Keystone City and Star City. The Flash has now left the country, running across the Pacific Ocean. Speeding up, Barry reaches East Asia already and is crossing over to the other Asian countries.

The speedster reaches the Middle East, crossing it to head over to Europe. In a matter of seconds, Flash has already raced past Great Britain and is now crossing the Atlantic Ocean. Once he reaches the United States again, the Scarlet Speedster passes through other cities such as Gotham City, Metropolis, and Washington D.C.

Meanwhile with the Hulk back at Central City, the Green Goliath is still wondering where his opponent went off to. Suddenly, a blue portal appears behind the Hulk. The Green Goliath turns around and sees it, confused by its sudden appearance. Unknown to the Hulk, the Flash has arrived in Central City.

Just as the Hulk turns around after hearing the incoming speedster, Barry jumps towards the Green Goliath and punches him right on the face. The force created from the punch after the Flash ran around the world was enough to send the Hulk into the portal. The Scarlet Speedster runs after the Green Goliath, entering the portal as well.

Hulk finds himself in a void, filled with dark blue clouds and lightning. The Green Goliath didn't know where he was but roars anyways. A red blur zooms behind the Hulk, causing him to turn around but find nothing. The red blur passes by the Green Goliath again, but he couldn't find it.

Suddenly, the red blur punches Hulk before running off. The Green Goliath is filled with rage but felt pain from the hit. The red blur appears again and hits the Hulk before he can even react. The Green Goliath tries to hit the blur but only punches nothing but air. The red blur appears, and Hulk feels a strong hit to his stomach.

The red blur begins running around the Green Goliath, landing blow after blow at different parts of his body. The Hulk tries to attack the red blur but fails by missing it. The red blur continues to attack the Hulk, not giving him a chance to react. Each hit given to the Green Goliath caused him a lot of pain. After delivering a good amount, the red blur instantly disappears for Hulk's sight.

However, a portal appears behind the Green Goliath. The red blur instantly appears and punches Hulk right in the face, sending through the portal. The Green Goliath find himself at Central City and the red blur runs out of the portal, revealing itself to be the Flash. Barry isn't done fighting and begins to run around the Hulk.

Tiring out, the Green Goliath gives out one last roar and spreads out his arms to deliver another Thunder Clap. However, Flash thought ahead and gathered enough Speed Force energy for his attack. Slowing down, Barry throws the bolt of lightning which hits the Hulk right at the head and serves as the finishing blow.

 _ **K.O!**_

Knocked out by the lightning, Hulk collapses onto the ground and is beginning to change form. No longer a giant, raging monster, the Green Goliath have been reverted to an unconscious, white human being. The man, who is nearly naked, appears to be a regular person, surprising the Flash at him being the Hulk.

" _Barry! Barry, what's going on? What happened?_ " Caitlin asks through the communication radio.

"Our Hulk friend is down and out," Barry told his teammates. "But you're going to be surprised at what I'm gonna bring back."

At S.T.A.R. Labs, the man who was the Hulk wakes up and finds himself in what seems to be a cell, but it isn't an ordinary jail cell. Inside the cell are three walls covered in blue paddings with front wall being a glass case. Outside the cell is a large room with a door at the end. The door opens, revealing the Flash standing at the other side.

"I see you're awake," Barry tells the man.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the man quickly asks.

"You don't remember, do you? Rampaging the city as a giant green monster," the speedster states.

"Oh no," the man groans, rubbing his head. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

"Fortunately, no," Barry answers. "What's your name?"

"Dr. Bruce Banner," the man says. "I was studying Gamma radiation until an accident took place, which causes me to transform into that creature you fought whenever I get angry or overstressed. Whenever _he_ appears, I'm not in control. I'm sorry for all the trouble that he gave you."

"I understand. It was out of your control," the Flash tells him. "For the time being though, we'll have to keep you here."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," a male voice calls out from behind. The speedster turns around while Bruce Banner tries to look around him to see. Entering the room is a bald, dark skinned man wearing black clothing and an eyepatch on his left eye. "Dr. Banner will be coming with me."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Barry asks.

"My name is Nick Fury, director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. for short," the man answers, introducing himself. "I've worked with Dr. Banner." A Hispanic male (Cisco Ramon) and a White female (Caitlin Snow) came rushing into the room, seemingly out of breath.

"Sorry we couldn't stop him. I'm not sure how he got here," the Cisco says.

"Mr. Allen, please hand Dr. Banner over to me," Nick Fury tells Barry, surprising the speedster that he knows his identity.

"It's alright. I trust Mr. Fury. I worked with him," Bruce Banner calls out from his cell. Flash looks at the former Hulk then back at Nick Fury.

"Fine," the speedster says, pressing a button that opens Banner's cell. The doctor gets up and exits it, walking to Nick Fury.

"Sorry that I couldn't him under control, Mr. Fury," Banner apologizes to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"It's alright. Just learn from your mistakes," Nick Fury tells the doctor as they are leaving the area. However, the director stops for a moment and looks at Barry. "I look forward to working with you again, Mr. Allen. Good job handling the situation again." That being said, Nick Fury and Bruce Banner make their leave.

"Who was that guy?" Cisco whispers.

"Not sure, but I doubt we saw the last of him," Flash mutters.

 **THIS MATCH'S WINNER IS…**

 _ **THE FLASH!**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Leave a review of what you thought of the fight and don't forget to leave a suggestion if you have one. I'm always taking suggestions. Anyway, see you guys next time.**


	5. Adam Taurus vs Reaper

**Adam Taurus (RWBY) vs Reaper (Overwatch)**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another fight for you all to read. Sorry that it took a while. I was dealing with final exams, which I'm already officially done with. This means, more chapters from me! Now then, let's start the fight.**

* * *

The setting takes place at a highly secured facility. Armed guards are taking their daily routine, keeping watch for any suspicious activity. Inside the facility are advanced technology, capable of being used as deadly weapons. Unknown to these guards, two agents of different organizations are planning to secure this facility with the intentions of gaining that technology for their own objectives.

Outside the facility on one side is a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. A majority of his hair is red, with a portion of it being brown in the back along with several streaks. One noticeable trait are two bull horns on his head, one on each side.

He's wearing a whitish-tan mask that obscures his eyes and upper face. It's decorated with red, Japanese-style, horn-like symbols on the front and two slits on each side to allow vision. He's also wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs along with a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and an emblem of a wilting rose on the back over a white floral design.

It's half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He's also wearing long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter for Omega. Finally, he's wearing a black belt with white domino marks on it.

He is Adam Taurus, a high ranked member of the Faunus terrorist organization known as the White Fang. He's carrying a red-colored, traditional Japanese chokuto named Wilt and scabbard/rifle named Blush.

* * *

At the opposite side of the facility is another masked figure in black robes. He's wearing a white skull mask with a black helmet underneath. He's wearing a full black body armor, wearing bandoliers of grenade shells over it. He's also wearing dark gray armor gloves that reaches to his elbows, decorated with spikes on the back of his hands and talons for claws. Finally, he's wearing dark gray boots that reaches to his knees.

He is known as Reaper, formerly known as Gabriel Reyes. He is a high ranked member of the terrorist organization known as Talon. He's carrying a pair of shotguns known as the Hellfire Shotguns.

The two of them were sent by their respective organizations to retrieve the facility's advanced technology, unaware of each other's presence. Making the first move, Reaper transforms into his Wraith form. Becoming a shadowy figure, the Talon agent easily slips into the facility and appears behind a pair of guards.

"Death walks among you," Reaper rasps, transforming to his physical form. The two guards turn around in a startled fashion, raising their weapons at the intruder. However, Reaper was quicker and shoots them dead with his shotguns. The sound of his weapons triggers the facility's alarms though, and the Talon agent growls in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile with Adam, the bull Faunus hears the building's alarms from outside. Deciding not to waste anymore time, he enters the facility by blasting the door open with Blush. One guard sees Adam bursting into the building and opens fire at the bull Faunus. The White Fang member takes out Wilt and uses the weapon to deflect the incoming bullets. Adam smirks and uses Blush to blast a hole in the guard's chest.

"Foolish human. You don't stand a chance challenging the might of a Faunus" the bull Faunus mutters. Suddenly, a small group of armed guards began rushing towards the White Fang member. "Maybe you all together will at least be able to pose a decent enough challenge for me than your dead comrade."

"Open fire!" the leading guard commands. They start firing their weapons at Adam, who rushes towards the tight unit. As he runs at them, the bull Faunus deflects their bullets with Wilt while firing Blush at them. A few guard fell dead after being shot by the rifle/scabbard hybrid. Once he gets close, Adam sheaths Wilt into Blush.

He aims the scabbard at the lead guard and pulls the trigger, firing Wilt hilt-first out of the barrel. The sword hits the lead guard right in the before Adam quickly comes up close, grabbing the weapon and uses it to cut the guard's head off. Before the other guards could react, Adam shoots them down with Blush.

* * *

Back with Reaper, the Talon agent is having his fair share of killing guards. The robed figure is literally surrounded by dead bodies. Suddenly, two more guards flank him from behind and fires a hail of bullets at him. Dodging the projectiles, Reaper transforms into his Wraith form and heads over to a wall.

Hiding behind the wall to protect himself, the Talon agent begins to formulate a plan. Seeing a good spot behind the guards through a glass window, Reaper crosses his arms and vanishes in a cloud of smoke and shadows. Behind the two guards, the same cloud appears and forms into the Talon agent.

"Great positioning," Reaper rasps, killing the two guards by shooting them in the back. Finding that his shotguns are no long loaded, the Talon agent throws them onto the ground and takes out a new pair from within his robes. Finding no more guards left to oppose him, Reaper makes his way the facility's advanced technology.

* * *

Back with Adam Taurus, the White Fang member is cleaning the blood off his sword with a white cloth. Littered around him are dozens of corpses, all of them guards of the facility. Once he finishes cleaning off the blood, the bull Faunus tosses the bloodied cloth aside and heads to the facility's secured advanced technology.

Adam arrives first at a vault where the technology is supposedly at. He reaches for the doors, only to recoil when he hears sounds of shotgun blasts. The bull Faunus turns around to see Reaper pointing his shotguns at the White Fang member. Adam gives a deep growl as he hardens the grip on his sword.

"Who the hell are you?!" the bull Faunus demands.

"Who I am shouldn't matter to you," Reaper responds, noticing the swordsman's horns. "What should matter is that you're in the way of my objective."

"The technology of this facility now belongs to the White Fang, and I'm not going to let some human get in the way of the Faunus' road to revolution!" Adam declares.

"I don't know what you're on about, but it seems that you're itching for a fight. Know this. I'm going to deliver you your death, freak," the Talon agent states.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" the White Fang member roars as he whips out Wilt, angered by his opponent's remark.

 **HANG ON TO THE** _ **EDGE**_ **OF YOUR SEATS**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Adam rushes towards Reaper with his sword, intending to kill the masked figure. The bull Faunus slashes his sword, but the Talon agent dodges the attack. He responds by shooting his shotguns at the White Fang member. Adam manages to deflect most of the bullets, but a few grazes his clothes and skin.

"First blood," Reaper rasps before delivering a swift kick to Adam's stomach, knocking him back.

"Lucky shot, you bastard," Adam mutters as he recovers. "However, don't think that it'll guarantee you victory."

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall," the Talon agent responds. The bull Faunus growls in anger and roars as he attacks Reaper once again. He swings his sword multiple times at the Talon agent, but Reaper does call of them. However, the White Fang member did surprise him by bring up Blush and shoots Reaper.

The Talon agent is pushed back from the shot, but his body armor manages to protect him from a lethal blow. However, he did receive some pain from the attack. It seems that Reaper underestimated the bull Faunus a bit, considering he pulled off a surprise attack on him. The Talon agent makes a mental note not to let that happen again.

Reaper shoots Adam once again, but the White Fang member continues to deflect them. Running out of ammunition, the Talon agent throws the emptied firearms onto the floor. Initially confused by this action, the bull Faunus decides to take this as an opportunity for a free attack. However, Reaper crosses his arms and disappears in a cloud of smoke and shadow.

"What the?! Where the hell did he go?!" Adam asks himself. Suddenly, he hears something behind him and swings his sword around. Unfortunately, the bull Faunus finds his sword blocked by a new pair of Hellfire Shotguns being hold by Reaper. Surprised, the White Fang member presses his weapon against the Talon agent's.

However, Reaper transforms into his Wraith form which causes Adam to stumble through him and nearly falls onto the floor. The Talon agent reverts to his physical form and resumes shooting the White Fang member. The bull Faunus uses his Aura to shield himself from being harmed by the bullets, but they begin to chip away the amount of the Aura that he has.

Not wanting to waste his Aura, Adam spins and shoots Reaper with Blush. The Talon agent manages to dodge the blast but receives a swift punch from Adam, who follows it up with a swing from his sword. Reaper quickly blocks the sword strike in time with the use of his armored glove.

The Talon agent headbutts the White Fang member in retaliation, putting him in a daze state. Right after the headbutt, Reaper slams the bull Faunus' face with an elbow hit. A hit like that would leave a bruise, but Adam uses his Aura to heal himself after. The Talon agent raises his shotguns once again, but the White Fang member uses Blush to shoot at Reaper's feet.

The Talon agent is forced to move out of the way, allowing the bull Faunus to tackle him with his shoulder. Reaper is knocked down, and Adam starts punching him across his mask. Growling in annoyance, the Talon agent stops the latest punch and headbutts the White Fang member once again.

Sending Adam reeling in pain, Reaper quickly gets up and opens fire on the bull Faunus. Hearing the gunshots, Adam quickly activates his Aura in time and saves himself from being harmed by the bullets. Unfortunately, this continues to drain the amount of Aura he has left. Meanwhile, the Talon agent is curious why his bullets haven't been harming the White Fang member.

Deciding not to use his shotguns for right now, Reaper throws them onto the ground and decides to fight his opponent with hand to hand combat. Seeing his chance, Adam charges towards the Talon agent his sword drawn. As he strikes his sword, Reaper dodges the swipe and kicks the bull Faunus across his stomach.

Adam aims Blush at Reaper's head and shoots, but the Talon agent moves his head out of the way. Reaper grabs Blush and pulls it while delivering an uppercut on the bull Faunus' jaw, successfully ripping the gun out of Adam's hand. Before the White Fang member could get a chance to protest, the Talon agent successfully shoots Adam's left shoulder.

"Bastard!" Adam shouts in pain, clutching his wound to stop the bleeding and activates his Aura to heal it.

"So, you can be harmed. You just have some armor-like ability," Reaper rasps. "Interesting."

"I'm going to kill you, human," the bull Faunus curses, gritting his teeth. With his wound mostly healed thanks to his Aura, Adam attempts to slash Reaper with Wilt. However, the Talon agent easily blocks the strike with Blush. Both fighters glare at each other, adding pressure to the weapons.

Suddenly, a new alarm starts to ring throughout the facility which catches their attention. The alarm is then replaced by the noise of metal being pounded, which seems to be getting closer as seconds pass by. In an instant, something bursts through the metal wall. The two fighters stare at the thing, revealed to be a robotic mech that's nearly three times their size.

" _ **Intruders. Identify yourselves**_ ," the mech spoke, giving Adam a sense of déjà vu. However, he finds Reaper distracted by the greater threat and catches him off guard by delivering a strong punch across his mask, allowing him to retrieve Blush back. Unfortunately, this action causes to mech to attack the bull Faunus first.

The mech's arms transforms into machine guns, rapidly firing bullets that the White Fang member. Adam uses Wilt to deflect the bullets while using Blush every chance he gets to shoot back at the mech. However, the weapon does little damage to mech. Frustrated, Adam runs from the mech and looks for a spot to shield himself from the hail of bullets.

* * *

Back with Reaper, the Talon agent recovers from the hit Adam gave him and sees the mech continuously shooting the bull Faunus. Reaper takes out a new pair of Hellfire Shotguns from his robes and crosses his arms, teleporting to on top of the mech. Once he appears on his desired position, the Talon agent unleashes a wave of bullets onto the mech.

While the bullets does little damage to it as well, the mech indeed takes notice of the attack and tries to shake Reaper off. Unfortunately, the Talon agent successfully holds onto to it. This gives Adam the opportunity to attack the mech, striking it several times with Wilt. While it doesn't do any major damage, it does chip metal off the mech.

Seeing both of his opponents at the opposite side of each other gives Reaper an idea. He's going to use his ultimate attack on them both, destroying them both in the process. Finishing up the remaining bullets in his current pair, Reaper throws his shotguns aside and takes out a new pair. Crossing his arms, he disappears from on top the mech and suddenly appears between it and Adam.

It's time for him to use his Ultimate: The Death Blossom.

"Die! DIE! **DIE!** " Reaper shouts, moving his body around at breakneck speed. Throughout the movement, the Talon agent empties his shotguns. The bullets perform a lot more damage than usual, giving heavy blows to the mech. Adam had to use his Aura to protect himself, but chunks of them are taken due to the powerful bullets. Once his Ultimate is finished, Reaper throws away his empty shotguns and takes out another pair.

Despite being heavily damaged, the mech is still functioning. It slams one of its arms at Reaper, sending him flying until he crashlands into a wall. Not finished with the intruder yet, the mech merges its arms into a single cannon and fires an energy beam at the Talon agent. Seeing the incoming attack, Reaper transforms into his Wraith form which allows the beam to go through him harmlessly.

Adam saw the energy beam and realizes that he needs the mech to fire the same beam at him this time, so his semblance can be activated. Deciding to catch the mech's attention, Adam fires Blush at the mech's weak spots created by Reaper's Ultimate attack. This proves to be successful as the mech turns its body to the bull Faunus.

The mech fires the energy beam at Adam, but the White Fang member holds Wilt in front of him and absorbs the attack through the blade. The bull Faunus cackles madly, having the energy needed to perform his semblance. However, Adam decides to follow his opponent's actions and plans to wait for Reaper to attack the mech, so he can destroy them both with one swipe of Wilt.

Speaking of the Talon agent, Reaper groans as he slowly recovers from the hit that the mech gave him. As he gets up, he sees Adam in a stand off with the heavily damaged, yet still functioning mech. Crossing him arms, Reaper teleports and appears on top of the mech once again.

As the Talon agent begins firing at the mech once more, Adam decides to use this moment to seize his victory. Forming an evil smirk on his face, the bull Faunus sheathes Wilt into Blush as he begins to charge his semblance. Everything red on him begins to give off an eerie glow.

It's time for him to use semblance: Moonslice.

"You've fought well for a human, but now is the time for you to perish," Adam state. Reaper sees the bull Faunus glow red and realizes that he's going to launch some sort of attack on him and the mech. Crossing his arms, the Talon agent decides to use his Shadow Step ability once more. Not wanting his opponent to get away this time, Adam unleashes Wilt from Blush.

Just as Reaper's body beings to transform, Adam's sword makes contact with the mech and slices right through it. As the semblance has been executed, the mech begins to disintegrate into nothingness. A few seconds later, and there's nothing in front of the White Fang member. A red light flashes on Adam's body, indicating that he has no Aura left as his semblance used up the last amount. Sheathing Wilt back into Blush and looks at the vault, believing that his job is finally done.

Suddenly, a gunshot can be heard, and Adam suddenly feels a swift pain throughout his body. The bull Faunus slowly looks down and sees a hole in his chest. The White Fang member coughs a hefty amount of blood from his mouth and turns around, seeing Reaper standing behind him alive and well.

"Death becomes you," Reapers rasps before Adam collapses onto the floor dead.

 _ **K.O!**_

Putting his Hellfire shotguns away, Reaper kneels and picks up Adam's weapons. The Talon agent inspects them and decides to claim them as a trophy. He gets up and stares at the vault in front of him. He walks towards it and sees a keypad that requires a user to insert a password. The Talon agent takes out a card given to him by fellow Talon agent Sombra in case for something like this is need.

Reaper inserts the card into the keypad, causing the vault to open due to the card hacking to the facility's computer system. The Talon agent steps inside and sees all the facility's advanced technology. He presses a communication link inside one of his ears, activating it and connecting him to the headquarters of Talon.

"This is Reaper. I've captured the objective," Reaper spoke, staring into the vault.

 **THIS MATCH'S WINNER IS…**

 _ **REAPER!**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this fight. Tune in for the next fight, which will come out on Christmas Day. You all are going to love it. In the meantime, please leave more suggestions on who you want to fight who. I'm still taking them of course. Anyway, read and review.**


	6. Alexander Anderson vs Hidan

**Alexander Anderson (Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate) vs Hidan (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Author's note: Merry Christmas everyone! I'm guessing you all are surprised by this matchup. Initially, this was supposed to be an October match while another match was supposed to take place today. However, I quickly scrapped that plan when I realized the connection between the two combatants and this holiday. I'm willing to bet that some of you already figured out the connection between Hidan and Alexander Anderson and why I chose Christmas for the matchup. That's enough talk for now. Let's start the match!**

* * *

It's a cold winter night. Snow is falling, and the city lights are shining brightly. The reason for it is because of the Christmas season, a holiday season nearly celebrated in the whole wide world. Walking on the snowy road is a lone figure in a desperate search. He's in this city for an important reason.

The male figure has short, spiky gold hair, blue eyes, a defined square jaw, and light facial hair. His hair is spiked straight up. There's a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. His body is built to be tall and lean with broad shoulders. He's wearing round glasses and a large white cassock that has a blue trim and interior.

His main outfit consists of black pants, black boots, and a black shirt with blue trims. He's also wearing white gloves and a silver cross that shines a golden glow. On his gloves are inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right-handed glove says, _"Jesus Christ is in Heaven"_ while the left-handed glove says, _"Speak with the Dead"_.

He is Father Alexander Anderson, the main enforcer of the Iscariot Organization (Vatican Section XIII).

Anderson has a frown on his face as he travels on the snowy road. He was supposed the enjoy the Christmas season with the orphans back in Italy, but the Vatican sent him on a mission that required his presence. As the Catholic priest walks, he spots a patch of snow stained red with blood. He must be getting close.

 _Flashback_

 _Father Anderson is standing at the entrance of an orphanage in Vatican City, Italy, supervising the orphans playing in the snow. The orphanage is already decorated to be festive for the season, but mostly with Christian decorations. While the orphans would be opening Christmas presents and enjoy the other themes of Christmas, Anderson and the other priests wanted to put a reminder that the holiday is the anniversary of the birth of Jesus Christ._

 _Suddenly, a limousine is shown driving up to the gates of the orphanage and parks there. Stepping out of it is an older looking priest with silver hair and a large silver mustache. Just like Anderson, he's wearing the same type of glasses. Alexander recognizes the other priest and approaches him from the entrance._

 _"Ah, Father Renaldo. Merry Christmas," Anderson greets._

 _"Merry Christmas, Father Anderson," Renaldo greets back._

 _"So, what brings ya to the orphanage. I'm hoping it's for a friendly visit?" the blonde priest asks._

 _"I'm afraid not, Father Anderson. There have been numerous reports of mass murders throughout Europe, especially on Catholic lands. Iscariot doesn't think it was the work of vampires, but they aren't too sure either. Whatever it is, it's leaving a trail of death. Mutilated bodies are left from the attacks along with symbols drawn from blood. Iscariot wants you to locate whatever monster this thing is and eliminate it from God's land," the silver haired priest explains._

 _"I see," Anderson mutters, frowning at the news. "Will ya look after the orphans for me while I'm gone?"_

 _"Of course, Anderson," Father Renaldo answers._

 _"Alright then. I'll be sure to come back in time for Christmas dinner," the blonde priest states, walking into the orphanage to prepare himself._

 _Flashback End_

Anderson continues to walk, his mind no longer reminiscing the memory. However, he sees more patches of snow stained red with blood. This time, it's leading to a trail. Father Anderson follows the trail, thinking that it could lead him to a clue about the mass murders. Once the trail has ended, the blonde priest sees a gruesome site.

Hanging from a wall is a young man covered in blood, with his hands pinned to it by a retractable spear. In front of the hanging corpse is a circle drawn into the snow with blood and an upside-down triangle drawn into it with blood. Father Anderson sighs as he approaches the corpse, another victim of the murders.

The blonde priest removes the retractable spear, causing the corpse to fall towards the ground. Anderson gets on one knee and begins to inspect the dead body. He first checks the man's neck, finding no bite marks. Whoever is behind the murders is therefore no vampire. The priest checks the rest of the body, finding holes within the corpse's clothes and stab wounds.

"Incline, O Lord, thine ear to our prayers, in which we humbly beseech thy mercy, that thou wouldst place the soul of thy servant, which thou hast caused to depart from this world, into the region of peace and light and unite in the fellowship of thy Saints. Through Christ our lord, amen," Anderson prays, standing up afterwards. The blonde priest takes once last glance at the blood drawn symbol, a look of disgust appearing on his face.

However, he notices something about the blood. Father Anderson squats down, looking closer at the fluid. It's still fresh, meaning that whoever is behind the mass murders is still close by. Having no time to waist, the blonde priest rushes off to find the killer. He takes out a pair of bayonets, preparing himself for a fight.

Suddenly, a scream can be heard from far ahead. Knowing that he could find the killer, Father Anderson runs towards the location of the scream. He would be doing God's work, wiping a monster off the surface of the Catholic lands. While the he will be eliminating the killer on Iscariot's orders, Father Anderson can already feel his blood starting to pump.

The blonde priest has finally reached his desired destination but is already too late to save the person who was in trouble. Lying on the floor is a dead woman, her freshly spilled blood staining the white snow from a large gash on her chest. Her face has a terrified expression of her face, the last thing she saw was her killer. Standing over her corpse is the murderer himself.

The killer is a young male, having distinctive purple eyes and medium-length grey hair that is slicked back. He's wearing a slightly opened black cloak decorated with red clouds. Wearing around his neck is a metal headband and an amulet that has the same symbol as the one Anderson saw earlier with the previous corpse.

The killer is also wearing grey pants with matching sandals. He's also wearing dark green nail polish on his finger nails and an orange ring on his left index finger, which bears the kanji for "three". Grasp in his right hand is a triple-bladed scythe with a long metal cable connected to his left hip.

He is Hidan, an immortal and member of the mercenary organization known as the Akatsuki.

"Huh?" Hidan mutters as he turns to see Father Anderson staring at him, letting an evil grin form on his face. "Thank you for saving me the trouble of finding either a potential follower or another sacrificial offering."

"Ah, and look what we have here. A bloody heathen!" Father Anderson states.

"Excuse me, but the only heathen around here are you and the countless people that I've killed," the immortal replies. "I am the sole follower of Jashinism, the only religion that matters. Anyone who doesn't worship the one true god Jashin is a heathen and a heretic and must therefore be purged as a sacrifice to him."

"So, you've killed all those people in these holy lands just because they rightfully chose not to join your false religion and follow your false god," the blonde priest responds. "There's only one true god in this world and in his name, I'll shall exact his wrath upon ya."

"So, you've decided to stay on the path of a heretic? I guess I'll have to offer you as another sacrifice to Lord Jashin," Hidan tells him before erupting into a mad cackle.

"Ask of me, and I shall give thee heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possessions, the ends of the earth," Father Anderson says as he enters a prayer. "Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore, ye kings. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little."

Hidan scowls at the prayer and takes out his amulet, kissing the symbol before tucking it away. The immortal brandish his scythe, getting ready to kill the Catholic priest. However, something about the Paladin tells Hidan that this fight won't be easy. It doesn't matter to him. He'll keep his promise on delivering another sacrifice to his god.

"This can be over with one swing of my sword. Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents itself!" the blonde priest continues.

"Will you shut up, you motherfucker?!" the immortal shouts in frustration.

"Hold your tongue, the dead don't speak," Father Anderson retorts, brandishing his bayonets.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Both combatants rush towards each other, clashing the blades of their weapons. They jump back as Father Anderson takes out a few more bayonets with both hands, throwing them at the immortal. Hidan twirls his scythe around, deflecting the incoming blades. However, Alexander rushes in and stabs the Akatsuki member's left shoulder.

"Argh! That hurt you motherfucker!" Hidan shouts in pain, feeling a burning sensation from the stab. However, a dark grin forms on his face. "I love it!" The immortal swings his scythe at the paladin, forcing Father Anderson to move back. Unfortunately, the top blade of the scythe manages to land its hit and leaves a large gash across Alexander's torso. Blood gushes out of it, spilling into the snow.

"So, I see you love the feeling of pain don't ya you freak of nature?" Father Anderson asks, his healing factor starting to work on the gash.

"Of course, though I prefer that I would be the one causing pain to myself and share it with my victims," the immortal answers, pulling the bayonet out of his shoulder. "These things do sting though." He throws the bayonet onto the floor and points his scythe at the paladin. "I'll be sure to share the pain I give myself with you."

"Try as much as ya want, ya crazy freak of nature! I'm still going to put ya down like the heathen ya are," Alexander states.

"You're going to find that very difficult," Hidan mutters to himself. The Akatsuki member throws his scythe at the paladin, controlling it with the metal cable that it's attached to. Father Anderson leaps out of the way, causing the scythe to miss and dig its blades into the snowy ground.

The blonde priest attempts to cut Hidan apart with his bayonets, but Alexander finds them being blocked by a retractable spear the immortal took out from within his robes. The Akatsuki member gives the metal cable a hard tug, causing the scythe to pop out of the ground and come towards the two combatants.

Father Anderson notices the incoming weapon and dodges by jumping upwards, allowing the scythe to impale Hidan instead with two of its blades. The immortal growls in frustration as blood seeps from his mouth and pulls his weapon out of his body. The blonde priest looks at his opponent with a mocking smile on his face, holding his bayonets in a cross position.

Alexander rushes towards the Akatsuki member as numerous scripture pages are summoned around him. Hidan counters by digging his scythe into the ground and lifts himself upward, evading Father Anderson's attack. The immortal throws his retractable spear at the paladin's back, but the scripture pages form a barrier and protects the blonde priest from the weapon.

"Damn it," Hidan curses, and the scripture pages suddenly spins around Alexander. In an instant, Father Anderson disappears with the scripture pages and leaves the Akatsuki member confused. Suddenly, Hidan hears a flutter of paper and turns around to receive a kick to the face from the paladin's boot.

The immortal pulls his scythe towards him as he crashes into the snowy ground. As the Akatsuki member gets up, he sees more incoming bayonets towards him. Hidan easily dodges them before deflecting the last one. He thrusts the blades into the ground and rushes towards Father Anderson, dragging his scythe.

The Akatsuki leaps towards the blonde priest, quickly taking out his scythe. Alexander holds up his bayonets, causing their blades to clash once again. Both combatants having mad grins on their faces, but Father Anderson's eventually turns into a frown. Hidan pushes their blades upward and lands a powerful kick to Alexander's chest, sending him back.

As Father Anderson gets back up, the Akatsuki member quickly appears in front of him and drives a retractable spear into his body. The paladin shouts in pain and stabs the immortal's chest with a bayonet. Blood spurts from both of their wounds. Seeing that his opponent isn't being forced back from his attack, Father Anderson delivers a strong punch across his face.

As the Akatsuki member staggers back from the hit, Alexander pulls the retractable spear from his body and drops the bloody weapon into the snow. His healing factor starts to work on the stab wound, allowing Father Anderson to continue the fight. Meanwhile, Hidan removes the bayonet from his chest and tosses it aside.

"I must say, you've got skills as a fighter," the immortal says. "What's your name, man?"

"Alexander Anderson. My name is Alexander Anderson," the blonde priest answers. "And I like killing things because it's fun. So just you pray, just you pray."

"It's a shame that you've chosen not to follow Lord Jashin. You would've been an excellent member," Hidan responds while Alexander frowns at the statement.

"I'm a servant of God. An agent of divine punishment on Earth. I'm called upon to cut away the flesh of infidels and to remove from the earth all those who would defy God," Father Anderson states, brandishing a new pair of bayonets in a cross position. "You are no exception, so continue to pray to that false god of yours as these moments will be your last."

"On second thought, I prefer you as an offering to Jashin instead. I'm going to end your continuous blasphemy," the Akatsuki member declares. He charges towards the paladin with his scythe, but their blades clash once again as Alexander blocks the attack. The blonde priest redirects the scythe and knees the immortal's stomach.

Hidan retaliates by smacking Father Anderson's face with his elbow and slams his foot against the paladin's left knee. Father Anderson lets out a grunt of pain but stabs his bayonets into both sides of the immortal's torso. The Akatsuki member howls in pain and anger, chomping onto Alexander's neck in revenge and rips out a chunk of flesh.

The action forces Father Anderson to let go of his bayonets, leaping back as he clutches onto his wound. Hidan spits out the flesh from his mouth in disgust and pulls out the bayonets from his torso, throwing them onto the ground. He looks at the ground, seeing all the snow in their area stained red with blood due to the injuries they caused to each other. The Akatsuki member needs a clean field if he's going to perform his ritual.

Feeling his neck wound healed, Father Anderson takes out another pair of bayonets. A serious look appears on his face as the paladin inspects his opponent. The blonde priest stabbed him multiple times, yet nothing was enough to kill him. Alexander knows he's not a vampire but not an ordinary human too.

Right now, both combatants have gotten their clothing torn and stained with blood. All the injuries Father Anderson has received have been healed while Hidan still has his stab wounds, but none of them slowed the immortal down. Both are itching to kill the other and end the night.

Hidan throws his scythe at Father Anderson, directing it with the metal cable to strike the paladin from above. Alexander rolls forward to dodge the weapon, which causes the scythe to hit the ground. However, the Akatsuki member pulls the scythe back towards the paladin. Father Anderson jumps to the side, but the weapon manages to cut his right thigh.

Hidan catches the scythe as he brings it back to him, inspecting the blood on the blades to make sure it isn't mixed with his own. A look of satisfaction appears on his face, and the Akatsuki member sets off to find a clean patch of snow. As Father Anderson finds his opponent attempting to flee, he quickly throws his bayonet which impales the immortal's right leg.

"Damn it, you fucking bastard!" Hidan yells out in anger, collapsing onto the ground and losing his grip on his scythe.

"You didn't think I would let ya go that easily, did ya?" Father Anderson asks, using his other bayonet to stab the immortal's other leg. "Since ya can't walk no more, I can finally wipe you off this planet."

"Like hell I'll let you!" the Akatsuki member shouts as he takes out a retractable spear and throws it at Father Anderson, impaling his chest.

"Gah!" Alexander cries out in pain. With his opponent distracted, Hidan rips the bayonets off his legs and dives for his scythe. Grabbing it, the Akatsuki member weakly gets up as blood drips into the snow from his leg wounds. Licking Father Anderson's blood off the blades of his scythe, Hidan dips his foot into a puddle of his own and begins to draw a symbol onto the snow with it. The symbol is a circle with an upside-down triangle inside it.

"The ritual is complete," Hidan says darkly as his appearance begins to change. His skin turns pitch black with white bone-like markings. The Akatsuki member has don the appearance of a grim reaper. Once he taken the retractable spear out of his chest, Father Anderson sees the change his opponent has underwent.

With a ghastly grin on his face, the Akatsuki member takes out another retractable spear from within his robes and drives it into his own torso. Father Anderson suddenly kneels over in pain and sees a new wound appearing on his torso, the spot where Hidan drove the retractable spear in his own body.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" the immortal asks. "Do you get it now? Do you understand what it means to suffer?" Alexander ignores the statement and throws a bayonet at his opponent, but the Akatsuki member doesn't attempts to dodge the weapon. The bayonet impales Hidan's chest, and Father Anderson suddenly has blood burst from his own chest as a new wound opens in it.

"You're already under my curse," Hidan states, continuing to talk. "We'll suffer the unfathomable pain together! I've got everything set up!" The immortal takes the spear out from his torso, seeing the paladin grit his teeth in pain. "Get ready, this's gonna hurt like hell!" The blonde priest could only watch as the Akatsuki member drives the spear into his left thigh, causing Father Anderson to clutch his own in pain as a new wound opens in the same spot.

"So, this is what you meant when you said you'll share the same pain with me? You're some sort of living voodoo doll," Alexander accuses. "Any attack that happens to you, the same thing will happen to me doesn't it?"

"Bingo!" the immortal answers before erupting into another insane laugh. "So, where do ya want it next?" Hidan lifts his spear, pointing it at various parts of his body. "How 'bout here? Or here? Getting it in both legs would be pretty sweet, considering you did the same thing to me." However, the Akatsuki member points the spear at his heart. "Or... should I just end it now?!"

Father Anderson gives his opponent an angry glare, disliking the fact that this heathen is taunting him. He can feel his healing factor regenerating his wounds, but it can only do so much. His opponent is going to overtax it. Alexander looks down, eyeing the symbol Hidan drawn with his own blood. Suddenly, the blonde priest realizes that's the key. As long as the immortal is standing in it, the curse will take effect.

The paladin needs to get the immortal out of the symbol, or else he'll be helpless. Going into his coat, Father Anderson takes out a bayonet in his left hand. Feeling that his wounds are healed good enough for his standards, Alexander slowly gets up with his knees bent and leaps towards the immortal with his bayonet drawn. The Akatsuki member anticipates this and stabs two of his scythe's blades into his stomach. The action results in the blonde priest losing his momentum and collapsing onto the ground mere inches from his opponent, two large stab wounds appearing in his stomach with blood spurting out from them.

"You damn retard! I may not be the most intelligent among my peers but don't thing I can be easily fooled," Hidan gloats, looking down on Father Anderson. "You've given me a good fight for a heathen, but all fun must sadly come to an end." The Akatsuki member raises his right arm, aim his retractable spear at his own heart. "Don't worry though, you'll serve as a tremendous offering to Lord Jashin."

Father Anderson looks down, cursing himself for getting into such a situation. However, the paladin isn't going to go down, not to a heathen like Hidan. There's still more things that he feels needs to be done, such as killing the vampire Alucard. Plus, there's the promise that he made of coming back to the orphanage in time for Christmas dinner.

In an instant, Alexander gets up and uses his left hand to cut Hidan's right arm off. The Akatsuki member stares in disbelief while Father Anderson grits his teeth in pain as he feels his own right arm fall of, but for him it's a small price to pay. With all his strength, the blonde priest tackles the immortal out of the symbol and slams him against a wall of a building.

Not giving his opponent any time to counter, Alexander impales the bayonet into Hidan's left shoulder and pins him into the wall. Father Anderson jumps back, revealing that the bayonet is connected to dozens of bayonets via a metal chain. A mad grin appears on the paladin's tired face while Hidan curses at him with insults.

"You know, many people celebrate New Year's with fireworks. It's a good thing that I've brought me own. This is my Exploding Chain," Father Anderson states, causing Hidan's eyes to widen with terror.

"You dipshit! You son of a bitch! Lord Jashin _will_ punish you for this," Hidan yells. "Bastard! The Jashinist scripture says He _will_ smite you! Got it?! And I'll carry out his judgement! I'll make sure you'll die, motherfucker!"

"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal," Alexander says. "And a Happy New Year." The bayonets detonate, blowing the Akatsuki member apart and causing the building to collapse. Father Anderson watches as the dismemberments of his opponent are buried by the heavy rubble until he can no longer see him.

 _ **K.O!**_

"Whoever shed man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed. For in the image of God, made He man. Amen," Father Anderson prays, retrieving his severed arm. He attaches it to the bloody stump, so his healing factor can get to work. Sighing in relief, he summons his scripture pages to transport him out of the battleground.

* * *

Hours later, another figure arrives at what remains of the area. He looks at the collateral damage and the bloodstained snow, noting that a battle has taken place here. The figure looks at a pile of rubble, the remains of a building. Lying beside the rubble is Hidan's triple-bladed scythe. The figure growls in anger and frustration.

The figure is a very tall, tan-skinned man with long dark-browned hair and a muscular build body. His eyes have green irises, no pupils, and red sclera. He's wearing a black mask covering the lower half of his face and a white hood covering his hair. He's also wearing a black forehead protector and grey pants with matching sandals. He also has brown nail polish and a dark green ring with the kanji for "North" on his left middle finger.

Lastly, he's wearing a black cloak with red clouds decorating it. He's a member of the same organization as Hidan. The Akatsuki.

The masked figure begins picking off the heavy rubble, having to no trouble lifting them due to his natural strength. It didn't take him long to find Hidan's severed head, who's looking at him with an embarrassed smile. Dried blood leaked from his lips and some of his chipped teeth.

"Uh, hey Kakuzu. I, uh, I can explain," Hidan says sheepishly.

"What the hell happened to you, Hidan," Kakuzu asks in annoyance.

"I fought some heretic because he attacked me for spreading the world of Lord Jashin," the immortal answers, muttering some curses.

"So what you're telling is, you lost in a fight," the masked Akatsuki member states. "Leader won't be happy about this."

"Y-You don't have to tell him. You and I can keep this to ourselves as our little secret," Hidan pleads.

"If that's the case, then you wouldn't mind accepting the new bounty mission that Leader has assigned us," Kakuzu tells him. "Far from these lands."

"Damn it, fine," the immortal curses. "But can you find the rest of my body and put me together again? They're under the rest of these rubble."

"Give me a minute," the masked Akatsuki member growls as he begins picking apart the rubble. Eventually, he finds them and stitches Hidan together. Afterwards, the two Akatsuki members leave for their new mission.

 **THIS MATCH'S WINNNER IS...**

 _ **ALEXANDER ANDERSON!**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this match. I hope that you all enjoyed it and hope that you all have a wonderful Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Tell me what you all thought of the fight and leave a suggestion of who you want to see fight who. See you guys on the next fight. Read and Review.**


	7. Ladybug vs Ruby Rose

**Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir) vs Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

 **Author's Note: I'm back everyone! Sorry that I took so long. Personal life, college, and other stories took a big toll on me, and I hardly had any time. However, I'm ready. I've got a whole list of matchups ready for you all. Anyway, let's start.**

* * *

It's a bright day in the city of Paris, France. The sun is shining with only a few clouds in the sky. The atmosphere makes it seems that it's going to be a good day for the city. Swinging from building to building with the use of a yoyo is a young female figure clad in red with black spots. Traveling along her side with the use of an extendable metal staff is a young male figure clad in black.

The female has bluebell eyes and medium-length black hair with blue reflections, tied back into two pigtails. She's wearing a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar. The yoyo that she's using is red and covered in black spots as well. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design. She's wearing red earrings with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and red ribbons holding her back, resembling a ladybug's wings when it's flying.

She is Ladybug, the alter-ego of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, superhero of Paris, and the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous.

Her male companion is a head taller, having untamed blonde hair that's covering his human ears and green catlike eyes. He has a fair skin tone with a rosy tint, especially on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his human ears. He's wearing a textured black skintight catsuit with metal details and matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped threads.

He has a golden bell on his neck that's connected to a zipper on the front of his costume and a long belt that's wrapping around his waist and is hanging out from the back like a tail. He's also wearing black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes. He has a black ring with a bright green paw print on its face.

He is Cat Noir, the alter-ego of Adrien Agreste, a fellow superhero of Paris, and the holder of the Black Cat Miraculous.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here," Ladybug says, finally stopping at a building. "I think this is a good time to end patrol. There's no akumatized villains, though that's because Hawk Moth hasn't been active lately which does have me worried. He could be up to something big, but what?"

"Maybe he became smart and decided to quit," Cat Noir suggests. "Besides, there hasn't been anyone in Paris having the required negative emotion for him to akumatize. Maybe this is a sign for us to get a vacation. How about it, milady? Just you and me, relaxing and enjoying ourselves."

"Sorry Cat Noir, but heroes don't take vacations," the superheroine responds, placing her hands on her hips. "Even if Hawk Moth isn't causing trouble to the city, Paris will still need our help."

"You're right when you're right," the superhero says smiling, shrugging for a bit. "Anyway, since patrol is over, want to go hang out later tonight?"

"Sorry Cat, but I'm going to have to raincheck that," Ladybug tells her partner, giving him a quick smirk. "I have some errands to run, so I won't be available." Cat frowns for a bit in disappointment but quickly changes it back into a smile.

"Very well, I won't take your time then. I hope to see you soon," Cat Noir replies before leaping off the building with his staff, using it to travel once more. Ladybug looks after him and shakes her head, having a smile on her face. She swings her yoyo and throws it towards another direction, traveling there.

* * *

Later in the evening at another part of Paris, there's another young female figure running from rooftop to rooftop. Compared to Ladybug and Cat Noir, the unidentified figure appears to be traveling at a much faster speed with rose petals following her. She also appears to be carrying some sort of weapon.

Up close, the mysterious figure turns out to be a fair-skinned young girl with silver hairs and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She's wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit consists of a black skirt with red tulle underneath and an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. She's also wearing a black belt and brown straps on her blouse.

She also has thigh-high stockings that reaches a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose and red-soled black boots that contains four straps and buckles apiece. Her red cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her rose emblem, with it and her stockings having tears. Lastly, she's carrying a large red and black scythe in which the blade is curved in a crescent shape.

She is Ruby Rose, huntress in training and leader of Team RWBY.

"Guh. Where's Sun? One moment, we're together. The next, he runs off somewhere!" Ruby mutters to herself. "Great. I'm in a city I don't know anything about. The only person I know who I came with is somewhere else. And my team is back at Haven, waiting for the two of us to come back before we head over to Atlas. What else can go wrong?" Suddenly, an alarm goes off nearby. "Me and my big mouth."

At a nearby store, a robbery is taking place. The store's window is broken, and the robber is kicks down the broken door. He appears to be wearing a mask to conceal his face except for his eyes and is carrying a bag of stolen money. Ruby arrives at s building closest to the crime and switches her weapon Crescent Rose from a scythe to a sniper rifle and aims it at the robber, intending to incapacitate him. Despite being in a foreign place, she's still going to uphold her duties as a huntress. She fires a bullet at the robber, but she doesn't expect the robber to collapse onto the floor bleeding after getting hit.

"Oh no!" Ruby gasps, covering her mouth in shock. She expected the bullet to simply knock him down thanks to his Aura, but it appears that the robber doesn't have Aura. Still trying to process the scene, it doesn't take long for the sound of police sirens to snap her out of her trance. Transforming Crescent Rose back into its scythe form, Ruby speeds off while leaving only a trail of rose petals behind. After gaining enough distance, the young huntress sits down and brings her knees close to her chest.

"Why do I have to be separated from my team? Why?! Why did Sun take off somewhere?! Now I'm alone in some strange city! And worst of all, I nearly killed someone!" Ruby cries out in frustration and a slight bit of fear. While doing so, she grips Crescent Rose tightly while she's experiencing the negative emotions.

* * *

Inside a dark and dome-like observatory room at an unknown location, a large circular window with a butterfly and flower design opens. As it does so, light from the city enters inside which causes numerous white butterflies to fly around the room. Standing on an octagonal shape at the back of the room is a tall costumed man.

He appears to be wearing a dark purple dress suit with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, a purple brooch that's the shape of a butterfly/moth on the center of his collar, and black dress pants. A majority of his face and neck are covered by a silver mask that he's wearing. The only things that aren't covered are his blue eyes and his mouth. Lastly, he's carrying a dark indigo cane which houses a hidden blade inside.

He is Hawk Moth, the nemesis of Ladybug and Chat Noir, the main supervillain of Paris, and the holder of the Moth Miraculous.

"Ah. A lost and confused girl, scared and frustrated of her situation of loneliness," Hawk Moth states with an evil grin on his face. "The girl does seem to remind me of a certain fairytale though. Nevertheless, she's a perfect prey for my akuma." He holds out his left hand, allowing a butterfly to land on it. Once it does, he covers it with his other hand and charges the bug with dark purple energy. Once he's done, the supervillain uncovers the butterfly and shows off its transformed state. No longer pure white, the butterfly is now black and purple. The butterfly begins to fly out of the window and into the city of Paris. "Go my little akuma and evilize her!"

* * *

Back with Ruby, the huntress in training is still in her curled-up position. She's currently unaware of the corrupt butterfly flying towards her from behind. The small heads towards Crescent Rose and enters inside the weapon. Suddenly, Ruby gasps and quickly lifts her head up. A bright pink butterfly-shaped outline appears on her face and around her eyes. The result of this causes her to gain a dark look.

" _You're an interesting case. I sense a strange power from within you,"_ Hawk Moth spoke telepathically. The supervillain is back at his observatory room but able to communicate with the young huntress thanks to the akuma inside her weapon. He's currently bearing the same outline on his face as her. _"What is your name, child?"_

"Ruby. Ruby Rose," Ruby answers obediently, due to being under the influence of Hawk Moth.

" _A fitting name for someone with your color scheme. Red like roses. With your unknown power, you probably have some abilities stored within yourself. It saves me the trouble of having to transform you,"_ the supervillain telepathically states. _"Ruby Rose, I am Hawk Moth. I can help you return home, back to your friends and family."_

"You can do that?" the young huntress asks, a hopeful tone in her voice.

" _Yes,"_ Hawk Moth answers telepathically. _"Let's just say that I'm a man of many resources. But in return of my services, I ask that you bring me the Miraculouses of both Ladybug and Chat Noir."_ The supervillain shows imagery of Ladybug and Chat Noir inside Ruby's mind along with their Miraculouses, Ladybug's earrings and Chat's ring.

"Of course, Hawk Moth. I'll happily pay you back for your help," Ruby responds. Dark purple energy outlines her body, cementing Hawk Moth's control over the young huntress. Ruby, now determined and fueled by the supervillain's evil influence, speeds off from the building she was one for her new search of Paris' pair of superheroes.

* * *

Back with Ladybug, she's exiting a shop as her civilian alter-ego Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her civilian attire consists of a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves. The inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and has black trimming. Underneath it, Marinette is wearing a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar with pink flowers and black leaves. She's also wearing rolled up pink pants with the inside lined in white and pink polka dots as well. Finally, she's wearing light pink ballet shoes with dark red soles and black earrings. She's carrying a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder.

"I believe that's the last of it," Marinette says as she walks out of the shop. Popping out of her bag is a small impish creature with crimson skin and feminine face. She has a large head, a tiny body, and dark blue eyes. She has barely visible freckles across her face, large black spots at the front, back, and sides of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. She's known as a kwami named Tikki.

"All done with your errands?" Tikki asked in a female voice.

"Yup! All done!" the young teen states cheerfully. "Now I can go hope. Hopefully Mom and Dad aren't too worried about me." Suddenly, she hears gunshots and people screaming. "Oh no, that can't be good."

"Find an alleyway to transform in. Hurry!" the kwami tells her. Marinette nods and quickly finds an empty alleyway, running towards it. After a couple of seconds, she arrives and Tikki flies out of her purse. "Are you ready?" The teenage girl responds with a nod.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette shouts, causing for the kwami to be absorbed into her earrings and changing its colors to red and black. With a wave of her hands, her ladybug domino mask appears on her face. Spinning her body around in various poses, her civilian clothing changes into her Ladybug costume. Once the transformation has completed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is once again Ladybug.

"Alright, time to call Chat Noir. It's probably another akumatized villain, so I'll need his help," Ladybug says, taking out her yoyo. Sliding it open like a phone, the superheroine dials her partner and calls him. Unfortunately for her, all she received was a few beeps and a voice male from the cat-themed superhero. "Chat Noir, we've got akumatized villain on the loose. Please hurry!" After closing her yoyo, Ladybug sighs. "Until Chat Noir arrives, it looks like I'll have to deal with this villain in the meantime by myself."

It didn't take long for Ladybug to find the source of the gunshots. It came from not other than the akumatized Ruby Rose. The mind-controlled huntress in training currently has Crescent Rose in its sniper rifle form, shooting at various property of the city. Fortunately for the superheroine of Paris, there's no civilians nearby. As of now, Ruby is merely causing property damage.

"Excuse me, Little Red Riding Hood! I advise that you stop what you're doing!" Ladybug yells out at the huntress as she lands in front of her, catching Ruby's attention. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, you must be Ladybug. You definitely match Hawk Moth's description," Ruby states, not answering the superheroine's question. "It's so cool that you're a real-life superhero!" Suddenly, the bright pink outline appears on her face.

" _Don't forget that you need to get me her Miraculous. Her earrings!"_ Hawk Moth instructs his victim telepathically. _"Bring them to me, so I can take you back home."_ The outline disappears from Ruby's face, and she gains a dark look once again.

"Sorry, Ladybug. I have a favor to return to Hawk Moth," the huntress states, now deciding to get serious.

"Don't worry, I'll save you from his clutches," the superheroine mutters, whipping out her yoyo.

 **LUCK OR SKILL?!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

In a burst of speed, Ruby races towards the superheroine ready to swing her scythe at her while leaving behind a trail of roses. The huntress in training swings her weapon at her opponent, but Ladybug manages to react just in time at the last second and dodges the blade of Crescent Rose by performing a backflip. Ruby became confuse due to the evasion, only managing to slice through air with her scythe.

"Missed me," Ladybug says, throwing her yoyo at the huntress in training. The weapon wraps itself around Ruby's left arm, allowing the superheroine to pull her opponent towards her. The huntress gives a small yelp as she's swiftly taken to Ladybug, who lands a good side kick onto her stomach. The yoyo releases Ruby as she is sent crashing into a car. Thankfully, her Aura protected her from receiving any major injuries from the crash.

"Ugh, why do people always kick me there," Ruby mutters to herself before quickly growling at the superheroine. Switching Crescent Rose into its sniper rifle form, the huntress begins firing at her opponent. Ladybug quickly spins her yoyo in front of her, deflecting the incoming bullets. Ruby kept on firing at the superheroine until Crescent Rose ran out of ammunition, forcing her to reload.

"Now's my chance," the superheroine says, jumping onto the wall of a building and running towards the akumatized huntress. Once finished reloading, Ruby aims Crescent Rose at Ladybug and resumes firing at the superheroine. Ladybug speeds up her running, causing Ruby to constantly keep missing. Gaining a closer distance, the superheroine leaps off a building wall towards the huntress in training.

Ruby sees her incoming opponent and changes Crescent Rose into its scythe form, pressing a trigger on it to launch her into the air towards the superheroine. Spinning her yoyo, Ladybug throws it at her opponent. However, the huntress in training is ready for the attack as she transforms into a torpedo of rose petals before splitting into three separate parts. They fly past Ladybug, merging back together behind her. The torpedo of rose petals transforms back into Ruby.

"Over here!" the huntress shouts, shooting from her Crescent Rose to give herself a boost of momentum. Before Ladybug can get a chance to reach, Ruby slams her with a heavy kick to the back which causes the superheroine to crash land into the ground. The huntress in training jumps off her opponent, landing next to her. As Ladybug is recovering from the attack, Ruby aims the blade of her scythe close towards the superheroine. "Hand me your Miraculous, Ladybug. Do it, and this will all be over."

"Whatever Hawk Moth is telling you, he's lying. Don't trust him. He's a supervillain!" Ladybug tells her opponent. This causes Ruby to hesitate, lowering her weapon in the process. Unfortunately for the huntress in training, she suddenly finds herself unable to move her body afterwards as the pink butterfly outline appears on her face.

 _"What are you doing?! This is your chance at taking her Miraculous. Remember that I'm the only one who can provide you a way home!"_ Hawk Moth telepathically scolds her. _"Whatever Ladybug is saying, it'll only keep you from going home."_ Seeing her opponent distracted, Lady quickly throws her yoyo which successfully hits Ruby's right eye. This earns a cry of pain from the huntress, but it also allows Hawk Moth to strengthen his evil influence over his akumatized victim.

"You're going to pay for that!" Ruby shouts at Ladybug as the superheroine creates some distance between them. Ladybug charges towards the huntress and jumps, aiming for a punch at her. However, Ruby ducks the punch which causes the superheroine to miss. Taking this as an opportunity to attack, the huntress headbutts her opponent's jaw.

"Ow!" Ladybug hisses in pain as she rubs her jaw, glaring at her opponent. Ruby gives her a smug smirk until the superheroine throws her yoyo at her, wrapping it around the huntress' legs. Ladybug gives her weapon a hard tug, causing Ruby to harshly fall on her back. The superheroine smirks while the huntress in training untangles herself free.

"Oh, you're good," the huntress tells her opponent, finally releasing herself from the yoyo. The two female fighters are at a standoff, staring intensely at one another. Ruby is the first to attack, charging towards her opponent while transforming into the torpedo of rose petals. However, Ladybug is ready for it this time. She races towards the incoming huntress and slides under her, dodging the attack. The superheroine swerves her body a bit and throws her yoyo at the huntress, successfully wrapping it around one of her legs.

"Got you!" the superheroine says, pulling Ruby which stops her attack. The huntress responds by turning her body around and switches Crescent Rose into its sniper rifle form. She shoots at Ladybug, forcing her to dodge the bullet and release the huntress in training during the process. Ruby continues to shoot at the superheroine, keeping her in the defensive. Needing some distance for time to strategize, Ladybug makes a giant leap for a rooftop of a building.

 _"After her!"_ Hawk Moth instructs Ruby telepathically, in which she obeys by launching herself after the superheroine with Crescent Rose. Her opponent sees the huntress land on the same rooftop across her, much to her dismay.

"Persistent," Ladybug mutters. Ruby once again fires at the superheroine, forcing her again to go on the defensive. However, the hero of Paris spins her yoyo again and deflects the bullets. Now able to shield herself, Ladybug charges towards her akumatized opponent. As the superheroine moves closer, Ruby suddenly finds herself getting pushed into a corner. Not wanting to be in this situation, the huntress changes Crescent Rose back into its scythe form and swings it at the spinning yoyo.

The result is the blade of the scythe getting tangled up with the yoyo's string, surprising the two combatants. Ladybug then smirks and pulls her yoyo, ripping Crescent Rose out of Ruby's grasp and tosses it aside. The huntress growls and speeds over to her weapon, but the superhero intercepts her and lands a spin kick on her. While her Aura protects her from receiving heavy damage, Ruby is knocked back from the kick.

Knowing that she'll have to resort to hand to hand combat, Ruby immediately attacks her opponent with a punch. Ladybug dodges it and responds with a punch of her own, successfully landing a blow to the huntress' face. Once again, Ruby's Aura protects her from receiving a lot of damage of the attack but won't last long forever.

With a shout, the huntress uses her superspeed to charge towards the superhero and slams her with a clothesline attack. This knocks down Ladybug, allowing Ruby to chase after her weapon. However, the superhero isn't going to let that happen. Realizing that the akuma is inside Crescent Rose, Ladybug knew that she needs to make sure her opponent doesn't retrieve it. She throws her yoyo at Ruby, successfully trapping her with it.

"Let me go!" Ruby shouts, struggling to unravel herself from the superheroine's yoyo.

"No can do," Ladybug says, swinging the huntress over herself and slamming her against the rooftop. Ruby groans while her Aura helps her recover. Meanwhile, the young superheroine walks over and picks up Crescent Rose. The huntress sees this and uses her superspeed to transform herself into the torpedo of rose petals, tackling Ladybug and causing the two female combatants to fall off the building.

"Let go!" the huntress yells out, trying to take her weapon away from her opponent's possession.

"No! I'm trying to help you!" the superheroine responds, trying to keep possession of Crescent Rose.

"Yeah right!" Ruby replies, transforming her weapon back into its sniper rifle form and twisting its position within her opponent's grasp. Ladybug gasps as the huntress pulls the trigger, shooting directly the superheroine and sending her crashing into a car. As for Ruby, the recoil from the shot launches her back into hitting a building wall. Ladybug groans in pain as she moves her hand over to the area where her opponent shot her at.

Fortunately for the superheroine, she doesn't appear to be bleeding thanks to her magically enhanced near invulnerability. However, the pain is still too much for her as she's currently struggling to get up. She rolls over, falling from the damaged car. Seeing that her opponent is recovering, Ladybug crawls over to nearby alleyway for her to rest at. Meanwhile, Ruby finally recovers but has finally run out Aura.

 _"Don't let her get away! Find her!"_ Hawk Moth telepathically orders Ruby. _"Get me her Miraculous, or you won't find yourself back home!"_ He uses his control over her to force Ruby back into the fight. Due to running out of Aura, the huntress can no longer use her super speed. Therefore, she can only run at regular speed. Back with Ladybug, she slowly stands up after recovering for a few minutes and starts spinning her yoyo.

"Alright, time to gain some distance. I need to strategize," Ladybug mutters to herself, swinging her yoyo to the top of a nearby building. Reaching the rooftop, the superheroine throws her yoyo as she begins to swing from building to building. Ruby suddenly hears the yoyo's string and begins to follow it, knowing that the sound would lead her to her opponent. Pointing the end of her scythe to the ground, the huntress propels herself to the first building. Landing the rooftop, Ruby begins chase.

Unfortunately for the huntress, Ladybug has already gotten a good distance from her. It helps the superheroine that she's able to leap long distances and her magically enhanced speed. Knowing that she can't keep running forever, Ladybug decides to find a spot to stop at and use her trump card. Seeing a park up ahead, the superheroine amps her speed as she runs for her desired destination.

"Get back here!" Ruby shouts, having Crescent Rose in its sniper rifle form and shooting multiple bullets at her opponent. Being an expert marksman, the huntress would've been able to shoot down the superheroine. However, Ladybug heard the gunshots and begun spinning her yoyo to deflect the bullets behind her. Unfortunately for the superheroine, it did slow her down a bit. Shooting her last bullet for now, Ruby quickly reloads Crescent Rose while Ladybug reaches to her destination. The superheroine takes a long leap from the edge of a building, landing on the middle of the park.

"Lucky Charm!" the superheroine shouts, flinging her yoyo into the air. As she does so, ladybugs made of energy starts shoot out from the weapon. They begin to swirl higher, coming together in a ball of light. As soon as the light flashes, an object falls into Ladybug's possession and is revealed to be a red paint can with black spots on it. "A can of paint? What am I supposed to do with this?" The superheroine opens the can, finding it to be filled with white paint. She starts to look around her surrounding area for clues involving her Lucky Charm object. The clues that sees are a nearby mirror store and the mirrors inside it, am old piece of rope lying on the ground, the paint can, and the silver eyes and cape of her incoming opponent. Not too exactly sure about the eyes and the cape, Ladybug heads into the mirror store.

* * *

Back with Ruby, she finally reaches to the last building that's a street across from the park. She frantically looks for her opponent, trying her best to find her. The huntress didn't want Hawk Moth to forcibly take control of her body again. Him doing so causes her body pain. She finally manages to spot Ladybug heading inside a mirror shop. Not wanting to let her opponent get away this time, Ruby launches herself towards the mirror shop with Crescent Rose. After a couple of gunshots, the huntress finally arrives at the front of the mirror store. Taking the first step into the store, her leg pulls the rope Ladybug found which causes the paint can to fall on her.

"Gah!" the huntress shouts as the paint can dumps on her head. However, most of the paint is drenched on her red hooded cape. As Ruby took the paint can off her head, she sees Ladybug seemingly standing in front of her. The superheroine gives her opponent a cheeky smile and waves her hand, causing the huntress to frown in response. She aims Crescent Rose in its sniper rifle form at Ladybug and fires, landing a direct shot on the superheroine. However, "Ladybug" shatters into pieces of glass and is revealed to be a reflection on a now broken mirror. "What?"

"Over here," Ladybug's voice teases, causing her opponent to turn to the source. Once again, she sees the superheroine in front of her. Ruby shoots "Ladybug", but she shatters after the bullet hits. Once again, the superheroine turns out to be a reflection on a mirror just like before. Ruby facepalms as she realizes that she's a mirror shop. However, she also realizes that she's now in a maze of mirrors each with reflections of Ladybug staring at her.

"Where. Are. You!" Ruby yells out in anger, shooting every mirror with the superheroine's reflection on it. She kept on it, going deeper into the maze. One by one, the mirrors are shattered by the huntress. With less reflections of Ladybug, the bigger the chance for Ruby of finding the superheroine. However, the huntress is unaware that she's running out of bullets within her current load of ammo.

Upon reaching the final mirror of the maze, Ruby is ready to shoot it. Pulling the trigger, the huntress finds that Crescent Rose has ran out of bullets. Scowling, she goes for a change in ammunition. As she does so, Ruby looks up at the mirror and gasps. Instead of seeing Ladybug's reflection on it, she sees her own. However, her appearance is difference. Specifically, her cloak. Due to the paint can that fell on her, Ruby's red hooded cape is now colored white.

"M-Mom…?" the huntress asks in a confused and scared tone. She looks down at Crescent Rose in her hands and the shattered glass and broken mirrors around her. "What am I doing? What have I done?" Suddenly, the bright pink butterfly outline appears on her face.

 _"What are you doing?! Go find Ladybug and take her Miraculous!"_ Hawk Moth orders her telepathically.

"No!" Ruby shouts in defiance

 _"What did you say?!"_ the supervillain telepathically demands.

"I said no!" the huntress repeats. "NOOOOOOO!" With a powerful yell, light begins to envelop from her eyes to the point that it fills the whole store.

* * *

"What the-?!" Hawk Moth shouts in confusion and frustration from within his lair, feeling his control over his akumatized victim is no longer there.

* * *

Back in the mirror store, the light from Ruby's silver eyes has faded as the huntress collapses in unconsciousness with Crescent Rose lying next to her and no longer in her possession.

 _ **K.O!**_

However, the light from her silver eyes has forced the corrupted butterfly from the weapons as it is seen flying away. Meanwhile, Ladybug steps out from behind the mirror confused as well.

"What was that light?" Ladybug mutters to herself before spotting the escaping butterfly, deciding to deal with the corrupted creature first. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma." The superheroine throws her yoyo at the butterfly, intending to capture it. "Time to de-evilize!" The top part of the yoyo opens like ladybug wings and successfully captures the creature, allowing Ladybug to reel the yoyo back. With a press on the yoyo, the butterfly is released and now purified back into its white form. "Bye, bye, little butterfly." Grabbing the paint can, the superheroine throws it up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The paint can transform back into the swarm of ladybugs made up of energy, which instantly repairs all the collateral damage caused by the fight.

"Huh? What happened?" Ruby asks as she groggily wakes up.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asks as she quickly rushes to her aid.

"I-I think so. I can hard remember anything," the huntress responds, turning to the savior of Paris. "Who are you?"

"Who, me? My name is Ladybug. I'm a superhero that protects this city," the superheroine answers.

"Whoa! A superhero! That's so cool. Can I have your autograph?!" Ruby asks in a starry eyed, cheerfully hyper tone. Before she could give a proper response, the superheroine hears a beep emitting from her earrings. She'll be transforming to her civilian alter-ego in less than five minutes.

"How about in a little while? I'm about to transform back to my civilian alter-ego, and I can't let anyone know about my secret identity. It's the number one rule for superheroes," Ladybug states.

"Sure, I understand. I'll be waiting," the huntress replies.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a little while," the superheroine says before leaving the mirror store and swinging off to another location.

* * *

Back at the observatory lair of Hawk Moth, the supervillain is completely furious about his latest failure of obtaining Ladybug's Miraculous. This isn't the first time he gotten so close at obtaining it yet failed. None of the people or beings he akumatized were successful, and Ruby Rose is the latest addition to that list.

"Curse you, Ladybug. Even without Chat Noir's help, you still managed to retain your Miraculous. Not even my new akumatized villain was able to succeed against you," Hawk Moth monologues. "No matter though. I shall keep moving forward for a new opportunity to obtain yours and Chat Noir's Miraculouses, a day that I'll be waiting for. And when that day comes, it'll be your time to say goodbye." After the supervillain has completed his speech, his lair's window closes and encases him and the butterflies into total darkness.

* * *

Back on the rooftop of a building, Ruby Rose appears to be waiting for someone. It's been sometime since she left the mirror store. However, she's now filled with a newfound determination. Suddenly, she hears the string of a yoyo and smiles as she knows the source of that sound is the person she's been waiting for. It's none other than Ladybug, who managed to transform back into her superhero attire.

"Ready?" Ladybug asks with a smile.

"Yup!" Ruby answers with an enthusiastic nod.

"Alright, let's go!" the superheroine shouts as she swings off with the huntress following her. _'My name's Marinette. A girl just like any other. But when destiny calls upon me to fight against the forces of evil, I become… Miraculous Ladybug!'_

 **THIS MATCH'S WINNER IS…**

 _ **LADYBUG!**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this matchup. I'm sorry that it took so long. Life can be very hectic. Leave a review of what your thoughts are about the fight. And don't forget to tell me who you want to see fight who. I'm taking suggestions as always. See ya!**


End file.
